Un Futuro en Crisis
by Malorum55
Summary: Mi mundo desaparece y aparece a cada instante. Soy el único que lo nota y tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Muerte y destrucción es lo único que veo. Y la única pregunta que yace en mi mente es ¿Qué pasará después? Protagonista: POV Silver the Hedgehog.
1. Pesadillas de Realidad

Bueno chicos, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. La iba a publicar el día 5 de junio, mi cumpleaños, pero al ver que la terminé antes de lo que imaginé pensé: **_"Qué más da"_**. Así que espero que la disfruten al máximo.

 **PD:** Aun así, si quieren, pueden felicitarme por MP ese día. XD XD

 **Aclaraciones:** El siguiente Fanfic hace referencia a parte de la vida de Silver, en el futuro, luego de los cambios hechos a la línea temporal al final del videojuego **_"Sonic the Hedgehog 2006"_**.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, así como otros personajes, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Un Futuro en Crisis**

 **Capítulo 01: Pesadillas de Realidad**

 **POV Silver the Hedgehog.**

 _Elevándose por los aires, el cuerpo felino de mi mejor amiga y compañera comenzaba a desvanecerse en un brillo de luz resplandeciente. "Sacrificó su vida y su alma por la protección de nuestro mundo"._

 _– Good luck, Silver. (Buena Suerte, Silver). – Dijo mi nombre con cariño, segundos antes desaparecer. Al hacerlo, un haz de luz estalló e iluminó los cielos de muerte y destrucción, dejando ahora uno de esperanza para todos los que vivíamos en ese infierno._

 _– Gracias…– Quise darle las gracias por su acto, pero mi mente lo olvidó. "Olvidé el nombre de la chica que amaba"._

 _Movía mis labios tratando que, por accidente, pronunciara el nombre que aquella felina lavanda, pero nada. Todo era inútil, y caí en llanto. "Quería recordar"._

* * *

– ¡No! – Mis gritos hicieron eco en toda mi habitación, así como el golpe de mi rostro contra el suelo. Recomponiéndome, sentí pasos que se acercaban más y más.

– Silver. – Oí como mi hermana Pearl entraba de improvisto a mi habitación. Tomando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos de su jean azul limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de mi nariz. – ¿Por favor dime que no tuviste otra pesadilla? – Tan solo al preguntar y verme directo a mis ojos, supo la respuesta obvia que no quise responderle.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Ahora escuché como preguntaba por mi estado O'Hara, el novio de mi hermana Pearl. Él, al igual que los nosotros, era un erizo antropomórfico de pelaje rojo con partes negras.

– Sí, estoy bien. Solo me caí de la cama. – Declaré viéndolo a sus ojos rojizos, mostrándole una sonrisa falsa para no preocuparlo más. Sobándome la cabeza, besó a mi hermana en sus labios, salió de mi habitación, no sin antes indicarnos que nos prepararía el desayuno y nos avisaría cuando estuviera listo.

– Silver, creo que necesitas contarme que es lo que ves en tus sueños. Llevas casi un mes con lo mismo. – Comentó Pearl, acariciándome mi cabeza.

– Pearl, ya te he dicho que son solo tonterías. – Le dije para disuadirla, pero no parecía satisfecha del todo. – Debe ser que vi una película de terror y no me la he podido sacar de la mente. –

– No te pienso obligar a nada, pero sabes: Espero que creas tus propias palabras. – Con decepción que se le notaba en su rostro, ella solo me dio un beso en mi frente e igualmente salió de mi habitación. Quedando solo, con los pensamientos de agonía que trataba de ocultar, sentí como unas lágrimas de mis ojos brotaron y se deslizaban por mi rostro. No dejaba de pensar en aquella felina lavanda que noche tras noche interrumpía mis sueños, juntos con las pesadillas de un mundo apocalíptico arrasado por un monstruo infernal de fuego y lava.

– ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? – Traté de preguntar a alguna fuerza superior (si existía), pero agarré mi cabeza al sentir como un dolor palpitaba en mi cabeza, como golpes que se repetían una y otra vez sin fin. Al detenerse, por un instante, vislumbre una figura oscura que yacía parada frente a mí. Antes de tan siquiera poder describir quien era, o que era, esta desapareció pero la sensación de terror no abandonaba mi cuerpo. _"Quería gritar, pero me silenciaba; quería correr, pero me pasmaba; quería recordar, pero olvidaba"…_

* * *

– Como recordaran la clase pasada…– Perdiendo la noción del tiempo en la clase de biología, yo solo vislumbraba con la vista vacía por la ventana el paisaje de corriente de mi escuela. De un lado, las porristas practicaban sus movimientos aeróbicos para apoyar nuestro equipo de futbol que ya llevaba casi tres años sin siquiera clasificar a las finales; y estos, sin negar sus impulsos, se abalanzaban sobre ellas para demostrar su masculinidad. Llegaba a sentirme furioso al ver como muchas veces se propasaban con las chicas, pero luego lo olvidaba al darme cuenta como ellas igualmente los manipulaban para su propio beneficio. _"Antes disfrutaba ver y observar todo el espectáculo que la escuela me daba, pero desde que comenzaron las pesadillas mi vida no ha sido la misma"._

Con bostezos tan enormes por las que mi alma podía escaparse, cerré mis párpados y esperé que al despertar la clase ya hubiera terminado…

* * *

– Silver… Silver… Silver…– Como un archivo de audio corrupto, alguien repetía una y otra vez mi nombre sin descanso. Su voz era entre un tono de melancólica y terrosidad, pero a la vez llena de ira y un odio sin igual. Con mis párpados nuevamente abiertos, mi respiración se cortó abruptamente. Las células de mi cuerpo temblaban, y mi salón yacía en llamas que devoraban los cuerpos de mis compañeros, quienes ni se inmutaban de la situación. Todos ellos me miraban, y lo que me perturbaba más es que en donde se suponían que yacían sus ojos solo se veía directamente cuencas o cavidades orbitarias, llenas de sangre que chorreaba sus rostros. Giré a todos lados y entre mis compañeros desfigurados alguien, quien yacía con la cabeza recostada sobre el pupitre, resaltaba como una sombra en medio de la luz del día.

– Who are you? (¿Quién eres?) – Sin responderme, él levantó su rostro. Semidormido, se paró su asiento y estiró uno a uno los músculos de su cuerpo. Todos estos traquearon como nueces al romperse sus cascarones. Aun sin responder, dio pasos que estremecían el suelo bajo mis pies, lo que me hizo retroceder y caer de espalda, chocando mi cabeza contra el suelo. Sobando con mi mano mi cabeza, me percaté que ya se encontraba frente a mí ese erizo antropomórfico de pelaje negro pálido, con franjas azules igualmente pálidas en sus brazos y pies y mechones en parte de las púas de su cabeza.

– Es bueno volverte a ver, Silver. – Declaró de una manera imposible, a la vez que una sonrisa se delineaba en su inexistente boca. – Esto será muy divertido. – Sin tiempo a reaccionar, y lo que creí que sería un puñetazo de su parte, todo su brazo se transformó en un arma filosa. Moví mi cabeza a tiempo para evitar el golpe, pero el viento que chocó con mi cara hizo arder mi mejilla como si hubiera sido un ataque directo. Apreté mis puños, y sin consideración, lancé a aquella criatura infernal contra la pared con mis poderes de telekinesis… solo para darme cuenta en un parpadeo que todo volvía a la normalidad. Mis compañeros de clases se ocultaban de mí en una de las esquinas del salón. Todos ellos trataban de no verme fijamente, pero yo me aterré aún más ver como mi profesor se levantaba del suelo y, cojeando, me agarró de mi brazo para afuera, en dirección a la oficina del directo. Mientras lo hacía, mirando hacia atrás con los demás alumnos de la escuela murmurando entre ellos, pequeñas gotas de sangre formaban un camino por donde caminaba. Toqué mi mejilla y dicho ardor volvió a ser presente en mí. Aquel tono rojizo que empapaba mi mano me dejó en shock.

 _"Las ilusiones no te pueden lastimar… ¿O sí?"._

* * *

– ¡Le habló a una silla vacía y de pronto comenzó a atacarme como un loco usando sus poderes (algo que está prohibido en esta institución); y de alguna manera se hirió a sí mismo! – Su enfado no se hacía esperar. Narraba con pelos y detalles mis acciones durante su interrumpida (y aburrida) clase. Pedía mi cabeza (no literalmente) al director.

– Mi hermano ha estado pasando por cosas malas. – Trató de defenderme Pearl. – Ya ha pasado casi tres años desde que nuestros padres fueron seleccionados para dirigir la colonia espacial _"A.R.K 43"_ más allá de Plutón. Pienso que…–

– Disculpe por interrumpirla, pero esta no es la primera vez que el joven Silver ha hecho actos algo inquietantes. – Dijo el director, dejando a mi hermana en silencio. – Otros profesores mencionan que se queda dormido en clase por breves lapsos y, como molestia, murmura palabras inentendibles de algún idioma raro o ficticio que interrumpen la concentración de sus compañeros. – Terminó de informar.

– Eso… no lo sabía. – Dijo Pearl, fijando su vista en mí.

– Si me permite aconsejarla, creo que lo mejor sería que durante unas dos a tres semanas su hermano pasara en un centro de rehabilitac…–

– ¡No meteré a mi hermano en centro de locos! ¡Veré como me haré cargo del problema que presenta! – Les declaró sin titubear, haciéndome sentir algo feliz al ver cómo me defendía.

– De acuerdo. – Sin nada más que decirle, él director firmó un registro de suspensión y nos fuimos inmediatamente de allí.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa del comedor de nuestro apartamento (mejor dicho, su apartamento), el silencio absoluto era abrumador. Sé que quería que hablara y le contara lo que me sucedía, pero me apenaba que al oír mis palabras solo creyera que estoy loco y que la hice perder el tiempo en bobadas.

– Estoy esperando. – Insinuó con tal seriedad que yo solo agachaba la mirada con pena de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para contarle mis problemas. – Si así son las cosas, solo me queda una opción. – Cuando dijo esto su tono pareció muy malicioso. Era como alguien que está a punto hacerte una broma de mal gusto. – O'Hara me mostró de un libro antiguo una nueva posición que quería que practicáramos. Sin negarme a ello, luego de desnudarnos él se posó detrás de mí, separó mis piernas y comenzó a…–

– ¡Okay, okay, te contaré todo pero no digas nada más! – Con las palmas abiertas de mis manos golpeé un poco la mesa al sentirme apenado, interrumpiendo a tiempo su relato. Ella solo cayó en carcajadas al verme como me ponía, así como pararse de la silla y darme un abrazo cariñoso. Yo odiaba cuando ella o su novio daban insinuaciones de lo que hacían detrás de la puerta de su habitación, y ellos se aprovechaban de la situación para molestarme.

– Ya lo prometiste. Cuéntame que es lo que te está perturbando. – Con su mirada fija, yacía lista para oírme hablar. Con varios suspiros, no había vuelta atrás ni modo de evitarlo.

– Las imágenes en mis sueños son tan nítidas que parecen que lo que vivo es real. Observo muerte, hambruna y dolor en cada rincón de una ciudad devastada por monstruos de lava que devoran la esperanza de las personas. – Comencé a narrar poco a poco, y la atención de mi hermana aumentaba. – Entre las pocas cosas que puedo recordar con nitidez hay una chica, que es un animal antropomórfico, de especie felina está siempre a mi lado. – Deteniéndome un segundo, cerré mis párpados para visualizarla mejor. – Sus bellos ojos dorados son como soles atrapados en dos pequeñas cuencas que resaltan su delicado rostro y su colorido pelaje lavanda alegra la situación más terrible; y, aunque su poder sea el control del fuego, las llamas que brotan de su cuerpo son una luz que llenan de calidez cualquier espacio conquistado por el frío del sufrimiento. – Terminando, abrí mis párpados solo para encontrar a mi hermana con la boca tapada.

– Oh Silver. – Fue lo único que dijo, con algo de melancolía.

– Lo que más me duele de mis sueños es que no recuerdo el nombre de aquella chica. Sin importar que tanto lo intente, la respuesta yace al final de un sendero que no tiene fin. – Traté de ser fuerte pero lo que sentía por aquella chica, de la cual no podía afirmar si era real o no, era tan grande que no pude evitar sollozar. – Trato de convencer a mi mente que ella es solo una ilusión pero mi corazón se aferra a la idea que es real, y me está esperando. – Las lágrimas ya empapaban todo mi rostro y ahora caían sobre la mesa. Aun con el abrazo propinado por Pearl, yo me quebraba como el cristal. Separándome de ella, corrí a mi habitación. Teniendo que usar mis poderes debido a lo _"muy organizado"_ que estaba mí cuarto, el aura turquesa que brotó de mí rodeó cada objeto. Con mi concentración al máximo, pude ver flotando a un lado lo que quería. Poniendo todo en su lugar (bueno, la mitad de las cosas se cayeron y todo se desordenó aún más), corrí devuelta con Pearl.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Con suspiros, le mostré mi blogs de hojas de dibujos. Allí, con casi 20 ilustraciones, vio a la chica que le describía. No era un experto en dibujar pero podía defenderme un poco, lo suficiente para captar los mejores rasgos de la felina que la hacían diferentes a varias de mis amigas. – Es bellísima, y tenías razón sobre sus ojos. _"Parecen pequeños soles"_. – Diciéndolo con un tono jocoso, me apené un poco. – ¿No te molesta que me quede con los dibujos? Creo saber cómo puedo ayudarte para identificarla. –

– Really? (¿Enserio?) – Pregunté con una pizca de esperanza que hacia retumbar mi corazón.

– Confía en mí. – Con esas palabras de aliento, una sonrisa brotó de mi rostro.

– Ya que dejamos mis pesadillas de lado, ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo por ser suspendido una semana de clases? – Indagué esperando que no fuera tan grave el castigo que me diera.

– Veamos, que prefiere: ¿Darme tus consolas de videojuegos por dos semanas o escuchar el resto del relato íntimo que narraba cuando me interrumpiste? – Con una sonrisa de victoria delineada sobre su rostro, sin yo tener la necesidad de responderle, fui a mi habitación donde tomé mi consola portátil y se la entregué en sus manos; así como desconecté del adaptador de la pantalla holográfica mi consola de mesa.

– Y yo que quería darle fin a _"Bayonetta 28: Mega Revolution HD"_ esta semana. – Declaré decaído, hasta que una incertidumbre llegó a mi mente. – ¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? –

– Perder un día de paga no es nada porque estar al lado de mi pequeño hermanito vale mil veces más. – Declaró con su típico tono alegre.

– Ojalá mamá y papá pensaran así. –Dije con tristeza que trataba de ocultar.

– Ellos nos aman, pero… no estamos entre los primeros escalones de atención. – Dijo, igualmente con tristeza. – Hey, no te entristezca. Nos tenemos el uno al otro para divertirnos. – Trató de animarme, pero era inútil.

– Sí, lo que dices es cierto. Voy a mi habitación. Quiero descansar un poco. – Asintiendo, me fuí de allí y volví a mi cuarto. Atrancando la puerta, me recosté en la cama. Ahora pensaba en papá y mamá, sin saber qué clase de investigaciones hacían en el A.R.K. Tomando mi celular, reproduje unos de los primeros audios de los dos en su primer año lejos de nosotros. Oyendo sus voces me quedé dormido con el deseo de tenerlos por un día a nuestro lado…

* * *

– _"Oh no. No hay tiempo de descanso para los malvados."_ – Aquella misma voz macabra que merodeaba mis sueños volvió. Con mis párpados abiertos vislumbre que otra vez yacía en aquellos parajes de devastación gobernados por la locura. _"Solo que esta vez algo era distinto"_.

– Silver, muévete. – Gritó una voz que tenía tiempo de no oír en persona, que me hizo girar y gritar de alegría (algo que caía en contraste con lo que me rodeaba). Con paso ligero abracé a mi padre, quien en devolverme el cariño que le daba me separó de él, fulminándome con su mirada. – No sé lo que te pasa, pero ahora no es tiempo de bobadas. – Declaró, agarrándome con fuerza de mi brazo y, casi a rastras, me llevaba dentro de un edificio derribado por la mitad. Con pequeñas antorchas caminamos pisos arriba, donde nuestras pisadas en los pasillos y escalones que dejábamos atrás quedaban marcadas por el polvo acumulado. Por estar prestando atención en captar todos los detalles no vi cuando mi padre se detuvo, por lo que no se sintió nada a gusto cuando choché contra él y, sin culpa, casi incineré parte de sus pantalones. – Hoy estás como un idiota. – Con tal declaración aparté mi mirada y oculté mis sollozos. _"No parecía ser la persona que recordaba… aunque la verdad, tampoco es que lo conociera mucho"_.

Oyendo como abrían la puerta en donde paramos, vi a mi madre. Así como hice con mi padre, fui y la abracé con cariño. Esta vez, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me dio un beso sobre mi cabeza. Me dolía ver como su pelaje cian (casi parecido al turquesa de mis poderes) yacía sucio, así como en otras heridas de cicatrices que no sanaron como era debido. Sus ojos dorados me veían con un cariño que no recordaba desde tiempo atrás. El atuendo que portaba sobre su cuerpo ya casi se deshacía por completo, solo cubriendo principalmente sus partes (y eso era decir mucho).

– ¿Lograron conseguir algo? – Escuchando como indagaba mi hermana, me acerqué a ella. Antes de hacer lo mismo que hice con mi padre y mi madre, ella se adelantó y me dio más cariño (no muy distinta a la que recordaba), con besos, abrazos y cosquillas. En peor estado que mi madre, su pelaje casi parecido al mío estaba más sucio de lo habitual y su atuendo era únicamente su ropa interior. Era tal el desgate de estos que ya no se distinguían de qué color era originalmente; y percibiendo algo más allá, la apariencia de Pearl mostraba que debía tener 15 años otras. Observé mi cuerpo, y mi reflejo en un espejo, y quedé atónito. _"Yo tenía 5 años (de nuevo)"._

– Encontramos muchas provisiones y algo de agua dentro de un edificio a 30 kilómetros de aquí. – Escuché como le respondía nuestro padre, sacándome de mi trance. – Lo más seguro es que un pobre grupo de refugiados murieron tratando de llegar a otro campamento. – Con una sonrisa delineada en su rostro, devorando una mínima parte del alimento, daba una sensación escalofriante de estar alegre por las muertes de personas en este horrendo mundo.

– Nosotros deberíamos ir a uno de esos campamentos. Estaríamos más seguros. – Declarándole, nuestro padre no parecía muy a gusto con lo que oyó por parte de Pearl. Parándose, se acercó a ella y la levantó de su cuello. Queriendo hacer algo para ayudarla, Pearl movió su mano como señal que no me moviera por lo que la obedecí, aun cuando me doliera como la estrangulaba.

– Los alimento a todos pero siempre tengo que soportar tu actitud pedante. Debería castigarte con más fuerza de lo que te hago. – Declaró con locura, entes de fijar su mirada sobre mí. – Oh mejor aún, debería castigar a Silver en tu lugar para varia un poco las cosas. –

– Si te atreves a tocarlo, así sea una de sus púas, te juro que yo misma te mataré. – Bajo esta amenaza, nuestro padre sacó una especie de revólver arcaico y acercó la boquilla del arma al rostro de Pearl.

– No me tientes. A veces pienso que una boca menos para alimentar aliviaría la tensión. – Declarando esto, quería usar mis poderes para desarmarlo pero no tenía nada. Con el rostro un poco azul, él al fin la soltó. Ella no paraba de toser y toser, hasta que vomitó lo poco que había en su estómago (que no era mucho). Ella alzó la mirada y no dejó de verlo con odio. Tomándome de mi mano, fuimos a otra de las habitaciones. Allí, con una pequeña lámpara de gas que encendió para iluminar el lugar, comenzó a llorar.

– No dejaré que te haga daño. No dejaré que te haga daño. No dejaré que te haga daño…– Repetía y repetía con una mirada vacía. _"Me perturbaba verla así, pero aún más al no entender que pasaba"._

– Vamos a dormir. – Mi sugerencia le cayó bien, por lo que nos acomodamos en la parte menos fría del piso. Abrazándome por la espalda, sentí como se quedó dormida al instante. – _"Ya verás que cuando despierte todo estará devuelta a la normalidad"_. – Decía para mis adentros. _"Esto era otra de mis pesadilla, pero más real"_ fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar rendido.

* * *

Con gruñidos que se sentían tan cerca, nos levantamos con prisa. Nuestro padre y madre ya tenían listos unas bolsas con varias provisiones de agua y comida, las cuales cargamos una parte.

– Hay que movernos. Hay varios Iblis Biters en el edifico, y más temprano que tarde nos encontraran. – Formando gestos con su mano, mantuvimos silencio absoluto y nos escabullíamos con sigilo. Nuestro objetivo era salir a toda prisa vivos.

No puedo negar que hubo momentos que quise gritar de miedo al ver pasar esas criaturas de lava cerca de nosotros. Eran como reptiles enormes listos para devorarnos con sus colmillos de fuego; pero todo la sensación de inseguridad pasó en el momento que logramos abandonar el edificio e irnos bien lejos de allí. Lo malo, fue que no duró mucho la sensación de paz. Como diez de esas criaturas hicieron acto de presencia y estaban listos para atacar. Disparando primero, la puntería de mi padre fue tan eficaz que destruyó a 6 de las 10 criaturas, y dos de ella abandonaron al grupo. Solo quedaban dos, que nos gruñían con más fuerza que antes. _"Éramos su alimento y morirían para devorarnos"_.

– ¡Silver! – Gritó mi madre, saltando frente de mí. Uno de los Iblis Biters decidió que yo era la presa más fácil, pero ahora en sus colmillos yacía mi madre, donde el sonido de su cuello quebrándose no abandonaba mi mente. Los dos Iblis Biters comenzaron a correr lejos de nuestra posición, desmembrando en su camino el cuerpo de su presa en su afán de devorar su carne.

– ¡No! – Gritó mi padre, acabando de recargar el revólver. Persiguiéndolos, otra de esas criaturas apareció de la nada tomándolo desprevenido. Con sus garras arrancó su pierna izquierda sin problema antes de ser eliminado por las balas del revólver. Corrimos hacia él esperando que aún se mantuviera consiente.

– Se te cumplió tu deseo, Pearl. – Insinuó, pero mi hermana le negaba.

– Yo no… no quería que fuera de este modo. – Dijo, pero no importaba ya.

– No importa. Me lo merezco. Les he hecho mucho daño con la excusa de que los _"protegía"_. – Aceptando sus acciones, trataba de soportar mostrar expresiones de dolor – Pearl, perdóname. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. –

– Aunque me duela decirlo, te perdono. – Lo perdonó, pero no lo vio directo a la cara.

– Silver, Pearl, quiero que sepan que los quiero. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Váyanse. Dentro de poco vendrán más de esas cosas. No miren atrás por nada del mundo. – Pidió, por lo que asentimos. Dándole un abrazo de mi parte, nos fuimos. _"Si tenía suerte, moriría desangrado antes de que lo devoraran"._

* * *

Sin más fuerzas para caminar, nos detuvimos y nos ocultamos por ese día. En cualquier momento anochecería aún más, y la oportunidad de los monstruos de cazarnos era mayor. Sin ya no soportarlo más caí en llanto al no dejar de pensar en nuestros padres. _"No quería creer que estaban muertos"._

– Esto no es real. THIS IS NOT REAL! (¡ESTO NO ES REAL!). – Declaré en gritos de agonía, con mis lágrimas empapándome. – Dentro de poco despertaré y todo será normal de nuevo. –

– Desearía poder creerte, pero este es el mudo real. Nuestro mundo. – Decía decaída.

– No, este no es…– Quise negar su declaración, pero todo a mi alrededor dio vuelta y vueltas, hasta que me sentí tirado en el suelo.

– ¡Silver! – Su grito de desesperación me mantuvo despierto. – Tu temperatura está alta. – Informaba, pero me era poco posible creerle al sentir un frio recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

– Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que yo te quier…– Con una cachetada en mi mejilla, ella me interrumpió.

– Tú vas a estar bien, y esas palabras vas a decírmelas cuando te recuperes. – Me dijo con firmeza, abrazándome.

Desde ese momento, yo me volví una carga para ella. Estaba tan mal que no podía ni sostener mi propio cuerpo teniendo que ser cargado en todo el camino, y las necesidades básicas no podía hacerla sin su apoyo; y no hablemos de las provisiones. Por mucho que me negara a recibirlas, era yo quien comía y bebía más de la cuenta al ser alimentado por ella. Y tras de esto, ninguno de nosotros dos quería perder la esperanza pero no habíamos encontrado aún un campamento de refugiados en donde poder resguardarnos. Cada minuto que pasaba mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar involuntariamente y mi hermana ya no sabía qué hacer. En un punto yo estaba tan pasmado como una paleta por lo que cerró mis párpados, pero como si tuviera visión de _"Rayos X"_ como los superhéroes, veía a través de estos y la notaba aún más decaída y sin esperanzas que cuando fingía ante mí que todo estaría bien. _"Quería hablarle y calmarla, pero ni eso mi cuerpo ya podía hacer"_.

– ¡Alto ahí! – Aquella orden dio algo de esperanza. En el poco rango de visión que tenía, pude ver que se trataba de un chico humano de no más de 18 años, que nos apuntaba con un arma.

– Gracias al cielo. Necesito ayuda. Mi hermano está grave y…–

– Ese no es nuestro problema. – Dijo secamente sin escuchar, dejando pasmada a mi hermana.

– Por favor. Ya no tenemos nada y… – Trató de acercarse al joven, pero este se puso más alerta.

– Nosotros solo recibimos a refugiados de otros campamentos aliados. Así que te recomiendo que busques ayuda en otro lugar. – Le dijo con indiferencia, pero en el rostro de Pearl sus expresiones denotaban que no se detendría ante nada.

– ¡Haré lo que sea para salvar a mi hermano! – Gritó mi hermana, poniéndose frente a él con más firmeza.

– ¿Estás segura? ¿Lo que sea? – Con tono malicioso levantó el brasier de mi hermana para ver debajo de estos. Ella se mantuvo firme, pero no trató de detenerlo.

– Lo que sea. – Declaró, quitándose por voluntad propia las dos únicas prendas que tapaban sus partes íntimas. Llamando por radio sin quitar la mirada, él dio aviso que dentro de una o dos horas llevaría a dos nuevos supervivientes al campamento. Del otro lado, se oyó como insinuaban si él había encontrado un nuevo juguete con el cual se divertiría. Sin siquiera responder, se oían risas que captaban el significado del silencio por parte de su compañero. Terminando la comunicación, se desnudó ante mi vista (aunque lo más probable es que para ellos yo seguía aún con los párpados cerrados) y comenzó a besar en todas partes a mi hermana.

– Trataré de ser amable contigo. – Le indicó sin detenerse, ahora acariciándola.

– No es necesario que lo hagas. Cuando mi padre no se sentía satisfecho con mi madre venía conmigo, y me _"castigaba"_. – Insinuando tal cosa, él se detuvo y la miraba fijamente estupefacto. Yo, por mi lado, quería vomitar todo mi interior al imaginarme eso. _"Entendía de manera perturbadora porque había tensión entre ella y mi padre"._

– Eso es duro. ¿También _"castigaba"_ a tu hermano? – Indagó él con curiosidad.

– Jamás se lo permití. – Dijo ella entre los dientes con ira.

– Vámonos a otro lado. Sería terrible que tu hermano se despierte y nos encuentre haciendo _"cositas"._ – Propuso cortésmente, a lo que asintió.

– No sé si estás despierto y me escuchas, pero si lo estás: _"Hago esto por tu bien. Eres lo único que me da fuerzas de seguir con vida"_. – Limpiándose una que otra lágrima, besó mi frente y se fue a otro lado con aquel humano que no dejaba de sonreír. Con todas mis fuerzas quería gritar, pararme y evitar que mi hermana cometiera una locura, pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de estar inmóvil como piedra.

– Todos sufren solo para mantenerte a salvo, y tú solo disfrutas de la vida como si nada. – Escuché esa voz tenebrosa que no dejaba de merodearme reprocharme. Ante mi vista, ese erizo que vi durante mi clase caminaba más y más cerca de mí. – Es fácil no sufrir si te haces la vista gorda, por lo que déjame mostrarte mejor el panorama. – Oprimiéndome la cabeza con sus manos, todo a mí alrededor cambió para mal. – Disfruta del espectáculo. – Declarando, podía ver ahora lo que le hacía ese humano a mi hermana. Él no dejaba de divertirse y en ella sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo alguno.

– Además de las labores obligatorias que tienen los refugiados, creo que encontré el trabajo perfecto para ti. – Se detuvo al informarle esto. – Solo tendrás que hacerlo una vez por semana, pero de vez en cuando te compartiré con mi escuadrón. No quiero que se pongan celosos. – Comentó con malicia pero no hubo ninguna reacción inmediata por parte de ella.

– Ya te he dicho que no importa. Mientras nos des lo necesario para subsistir has lo que quieras conmigo. – Sus palabras solo lo animaron más, quien no parecía tener la intensión de detenerse.

– Basta. Has que se detenga. – Pedía en suplicas en mi mente al no soportar más la escena, pero aquel erizo sin boca solo gozaba de mi sufrimiento. – ¿Qué te hice? – Mi pregunta hizo que me viera fijamente con sus ojos verdes opacos.

– Aun no es el momento, pero muy pronto lo sabrás. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse.

Dejándome atrás, seguí viendo durante muchos, muchos minutos como ese tipo desfloraba con placer absoluto en su rostro a mi hermana, destrozando lentamente la poca cordura que me quedaba, hasta que la misma sombra que me hizo ver esto rodeó todo y los sonidos de mí alrededor eran remplazados por una horrenda risa que no se detenía.

 _"Estaba enloqueciéndome y solo quería despertar de una vez"._

* * *

Desperté rodeado de oscuridad, pero no a la que le temía. Parándome de mi cama abrí las cortinas de mi habitación y el sol brillante resplandeció mi vista. Una parte de mí se alegraba al observar como todo estaba devuelto a su lugar, con los edificios de la ciudad enormes como siempre y los autos terrestres, y voladores, tomando su respectivo rumbo (sea cual sea). La gente caminaba de aquí para allá, con algún destino especial.

Lamentablemente, ahora no podía olvidar cada detalle que viví de aquella pesadilla. Cada sensación dolor, sufrimiento y remordimiento seguía grabada en fuego en mi cabeza. Esta pesadilla no fue como los anteriores, donde solo pequeños fragmentos me agobiaban. _"Era un recuerdo de una vida imposible"_.

Saliendo de mi habitación vi a mi hermana sentada en el sofá, viendo televisión con tranquilidad. Como los destellos de los relámpagos, recordé lo que hizo para protegerme y salvarme sin importarle su integridad física.

– Wow, Silver! Qué rápido despertaste. Solo dormiste 10 minutos, aunque pensé que…– Dándose cuenta de mí presencia, yo no la dejé terminar de hablar. Con todas mis fuerzas la abracé a más no poder y comencé a llorar.

– ¡Perdóname! – Con confusión, me miraba sin entender por qué le decía eso. Mis lágrimas la contagiaron sin querer y comenzó a llorar al igual que yo. Ella debía presentir que algo me estaba carcomiendo, pero solo trató de consolarme para calmarme. Sentándonos, recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Nuevamente el sueño que tenía hace unos _"minutos"_ volvió. Mi temor de dormirme se hacía evidente en como mi cuerpo temblaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar; así que sin más, me dormí con la calidez de tener a mi lado a Pearl, y por un breve lapso de tiempo no temí por nada más.

 _"Quería creer que mis pesadillas pronto terminarían… pero solo estaban comenzando"._

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews con retroalimentación positiva para poder traerles mejores historias.

 ** _Nos veremos muy, pero muy pronto._** **;D**


	2. Visiones Enigmáticas

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fic. Disculpen por tanto retraso. Sin mentirles, tuve que darle muchas revisiones hasta sentirme a gusto de publicarlo. Sin más molestias, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Visiones Enigmáticas**

 _Correr, correr y correr era mi única opción para escapar de las criaturas infernales que igualaban mi paso. Mis gritos de súplica no tenían ningún efecto en los corazones de las personas que me observaban con detenimiento; sus miradas de frialdad contrastaban gradualmente con las criaturas de fuego que aumentaban a cada segundo sus pasos. Donde corría, dentro de un edificio de apartamentos abandonados y deteriorados, los pasillos eran un laberinto que conducían a ninguna salida; subía y bajaba y no había diferencia alguna, pisos sin enumerar que permitieran orientar mi posición. Las ventanas enjauladas, por las que se vislumbraba el mundo sumido en un caos de fuego, eran irrompibles ante cualquier golpe; ni mis poderes eran de ayuda. Llorar era mi único escape del dolor, y más cuando al fin había llegado a un camino sin salida. Las criaturas con sus apariencias reptiles caninos enormes me miraban y abrían sus fauces, brotando fuego para provocar más temor del que emanaba._

 _— Silver, Silver, Silver…— oía una y otras vez mi nombre de fondo, como un eco, pero al mirar alrededor no provenían de ningún lado visible; estaba solo, con tres paredes y un grupo de 10 monstruos que saltaron para darle fin a mi vi…_

* * *

— ¡Silver! — El grito de mi nombre me despertó de inmediato, respirando con agitación. Sentía mi pelaje sudar a más no poder, empapando mi ropa como si acabara de nadar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté fingiendo calma, limpiándome el hilo de baba que no dejaba de emanar de mi boca. La expresión de mi compañera era excéntrica, pero levantó sus hombros olvidando el asunto.

— Te quedaste dormido, otra vez. — Exclamó, oprimiendo con sus dedos en la pantalla táctil de en su Tablet. — Te pasé la tarea que nos dejó el profesor. — Avisó fijando sus ojos grisáceos en mí.

— Gracias, Asumi. — Agradecí a mi buena compañera, y amiga.

— No me agradezca. Últimamente has estado muy extraño. — Dijo, arreglándose su cabello corto de color negro; este brillaba de manera pulcra por los muchos cuidados que le daba.

— Solo…— Quedé en silencio, apenándome. — Es que tengo muchas pesadillas. —

— Deberías hablar con alguien. Deberías permitirme ayudarte. — Aconsejó, a lo que yo le negaba con mi cabeza.

— Otros pensarían que estoy loco, y sería una estupidez que gastaras tú tiempo en mí. — Dije bromeando, pero ni una pizca de risa se articuló en su rostro.

— Por como actúas, hasta yo lo creería. — Comentó honesta, dándome la espalda. Antes de que saliera del salón de clases se volteó y me miró una vez más. — Oh, y no olvides el permiso para nuestro viaje de campo. — Me recordó, yéndose esta vez.

* * *

Volver a casa, y esperar a la llegada de mi hermana y su novio de sus trabajos, ya no era para nada agradable como antes. Esos momentos de divertirme devorando comida chatarra y jugando videojuegos para matar el tiempo (en vez de hacer mis tareas como debía) ya no pasaban por mi mente; sí, Pearl descubrió lo que hacía al poco tiempo después de mudarme a su apartamento luego de que papá y mamá, aceptando unos trabajos fuera del planeta, me dejaran a su custodia; y, en vez de castigarme, solo me pedía que lo dejara todo pulcro antes de su llegada. Ahora, el cansancio me consumía a más no poder, abrumando me cuerpo con un temor constante; presentía que, aun solo y a la luz del día en su esplendor, algo me vigilaba; y ese algo se divertía con mi sufrimiento.

— ¿Es que acaso los profesores no pueden dejar tareas más difíciles? — Indagué muy molesto, tirado la Tablet a un lado del sofá. No entendía nada del tema que dieron en clase (en la cual me quedé dormido la mayor parte) y pronto comenzarían los exámenes.

Tomando unos respiros para relajarme, y cerrando mis párpados, despejé mi mente de cualquier preocupación.

— Cerrar los ojos no te servirá de nada. — Oí decir frente a mí, con voz profunda y macabra. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver de nuevo a ese erizo que perturbaba mis sueños; a pocos centímetros de mí, paso a paso acercó su rostro al mío. — Realmente disfrutaré hacerte daño. — Traté de mantener el mayor contacto visual que fuera posible, temiendo cerrar mis párpados y que él hiciera una jugada sucia para herirme.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Le pregunté, con voz firme que contrastaba con mi temor.

— ¿Es que no prestas atención a mis palabras? — Indignado, alzo un poco la voz. — Solo quiero hacerte sufrir mucho; tomarte y destrozarte, pero no puedo. No físicamente. — Explicaba, algo molesto. — Pero cuando pueda, comenzaré con tu linda hermanita. — Apenas oí aquella amenaza una furia me invadió. No pensé mucho, pero de un modo u otro logré atraer con mis poderes un cuchillo. Este se posó cerca de su cuello, listo para un golpe letal al primer signo de ataque; no podía creer hasta qué punto estaba llegando, al borde de cometer actos que cualquier otro día manera consideraría insanos.

— No dejaré que le hagas daño. — Manifesté, frunciendo el ceño de ira.

— De acuerdo. Dejaré que tú hagas el trabajo. — Aclaró, confundiéndome.

— ¡Silver! — Oí la voz de Pearl pronunciando mi nombre, temerosa y enojada. Giré mi cabeza y la vi al lado de la puerta, apenas entrando. — ¡Baja ese cuchillo! — Obedecí de una vez, notando que aquel erizo negro pálido sin brillo, con franjas azules igual de pálidas, ya no estaba.

Pearl aún me mantenía una pose de descontento, esperando alguna explicación de mi parte. Indigno de verla directo a sus ojos, bajé la mirada.

— I-I'm sorry (lo siento). — Pedí disculpas, corriendo a sus brazos. Al sentir su calidez solté pequeños sollozos, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Esperé alguna represalia o regaño, más no que sobara las púas de mi cabeza con cariño.

—Ya estoy aquí. Todo está bien. — Consolaba con su dulce voz, casi como una verdadera madre protegiendo a su hijo. — No hay nada que tú y yo no podamos resolver. Te lo prometo. —

No dije ni una palabra a eso. Quería creerle, o mentirme lo suficiente para creer en esa promesa.

* * *

Luego de una cena poco animada, donde yo casi ni hablé, me fui a mi habitación y alisté todo para el día siguiente de mi viaje de campo cuando veo como Pearl entraba sin avisar.

— Hey, toca primero antes de entrar. — Dije molesto, acomodándome en mi cama listo para ir a dormir.

— Te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé, y yo tenía 10 años. No hay nada de ti que no haya visto ya. — Declaraba, tratando que quitarme la sábana. — Y también debes recordar el chico que duerme conmigo todas las noches; no hay nada que no haya visto de un chico. — Sonrió con malicia ante ese comentario (¡que no venía al caso!).

— Realmente te gusta avergonzarme. — Dije, evitando que viera mi rostro y no pensando en ello (especialmente cuando hubo una noche que llegué temprano de una tarea con unos compañeros y los encontré haciendo… haciendo… _"haciendo cosas en el sofá"_ ).

— Te tengo una sorpresa. — Emocionada, logró quitarme la sábana. — Logré encontrar algo de tu novia misteriosa. —

— Really? (¿Enserio?). — Dije igual de emocionado, hasta que me quedé pensando. — ¡Hey, nunca dije que fuera mi novia! — Exclamé malhumorado, lo que le daba gracia a ella. En su Tablet una imagen nítida de un pergamino o página de libro, algo antiguo, la mostraba; no era ella, pero sus rasgos se asemejaban demasiado lo que me daba la esperanza de que fuera un familiar cercano (madre, prima, etc.).

— La chica con la que sueñas fue, según los datos, posiblemente una princesa de otra dimensión conocida como: _"Sol Dimensión"_. Se dice que era una guardiana, además de su mandato como princesa, de las autodenominadas _"Sol Emeralds"_. — Se detuvo, terminando su narración.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Pregunté, decayéndome por esa escasa información. Algo era mejor que nada, y esto se acercaba más a _"nada"_.

— Silver, tú, mejor que nadie (por ser estudiante), sabes que mucha información se perdió durante la guerra. Lo que antes se sabía se perdió, iniciando la era en que vivimos. — Todo lo que dijo hubiera sido suficiente para convencerme, pero un destello en sus ojos daba la impresión de que me ocultaba algo.

— Lo sé. Solo pensé que tendríamos algún nombre o algo. — Dije desaminado, evitando llamarle la atención; volviendo a acomodarme para dormir, Pearl abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se abstuvo; su expresión era más que suficiente para darme esperanza que de alguna manera todo estaría bien, y que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad de un modo u otro.

— Descansa. — Besó ella mi frente, apagó las luces y salió. A los pocos minutos, sin dejar de pensar en la felina, caí rendido en mis sueños.

* * *

 _La brisa con el toque húmedo del mar rosaba su rostro ondeando suavemente su pelaje lavanda. Yacía pensativa, cerca de unas cabañas, hablando para sí misma._

 _— Espero que Silver esté bien. Es bastante inseguro cuando está solo. — Se preocupaba por mí, manteniendo su postura firme._

 _Yo estaba a unos cuantos pasos, de frente a su mirada, pero no me veía. Era invisible ante sus ojos. Era un fantasma._

 _— La semilla del Iblis…— Pronunció una frase que me hizo eco mi mente, con imágenes destellantes. — Erizo azul. — De nuevo, oír sus palabras fue como una puñalada en mis memorias. Me veía luchando contra un erizo azul, antes de que todo se volviera blanco._

 _No entendía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero ansiaba encontrar las respuestas antes de caer en locura por tantas visiones._

* * *

Mis párpados yacían muy abiertos, viendo a mis compañeros bajar del autobús. Acabábamos de llegar a la pintoresca isla (y ni me había dado cuenta), que nos recibía con su bello esplendor. Nos reunimos en un grupo y comenzamos a seguir a la maestras Flichter, quien impartía la clase de historia.

— Bien chicos. ¿Alguien puede decirme en donde nos encontramos? — Preguntó animada.

— En Angel Island. — Respondió uno de mis compañeros, con mucho ánimo.

— Right (correcto). Nos encontramos en los que alguna vez fue la magnífica isla flotante, lugar donde residía una gema de alto poder. ¿Alguien puede decirme su nombre? — Otra vez preguntó.

— La Master Emerald. — Respondí sin pensar, como si las mismas palabras salieran de mi boca por voluntad propia.

— Bien, Silver. Me gusta saber que sí prestas atención. — Alagó con agrado mi maestra.

— Tengan cuidado, puede que diga que conoció a uno de los antiguos guardianes. — Dicha burla de uno de mis compañeros provocando risas en los demás; excepto en Asumi, que negó molesta.

— Como ya deben saber hace tiempo, sí estuvieron atento a las clases de historia — Indicaba señalándonos con el dedo. —, hace aproximadamente 115 años atrás hubo una invasión por parte de una especie alienígena conocida como los Metarex. Ellos llegaron con la intensión de diezmar el planeta, obtener sus recursos preciados; y como lo hicieron una vez los Black Arms comandada por Black Doom, su objetivo primario eran las Chaos Emeralds. —

— ¿Es que todo giraba en torno a esas tontas gemas? — Indagó otro compañero, girando los ojos.

— Me temo que sí, Ralph. Las Emeralds fueron un medio de equilibrio de la Chaos Energy de nuestro mundo. — Respondió la maestra. — Continuando con la historia: la guerra duró casi 13 años. A pesar de que la Tierra estaba avanzada en armamento, no se hizo mucho para detener el avance la armada invasora.

— ¿Y qué hay de los Wisp? — Preguntó otro compañero de clases, interrumpiéndola.

— Para ya iba. — Indicó. —Lo Wisp llegaron 4 años después del inicio, equilibrando un poco la guerra. Sus habilidades particulares fueron quienes dieron un paso al desarrollo de algunas habilidades psíquicas o quinéticos de bajo nivel en el ADN humano, gracias a su enlace con el huésped; Pero incluso con su ayuda, no se lograba expulsar a la especie invasora. —

Narrándonos más detalles de la guerra, que ya conocíamos en gran parte, caminamos por los alrededores hasta llegar a un altar; la estatua de un erizo se alzaba en medio de este, sobre una gran roca de apariencia a la antigua Master Emerald, rodeada por otras 7 piedras con la apariencia de unas Emeralds que reposaban sobre unos pedestales. Por la apariencia bien cuidada, y falta de grietas y desgaste, el altar era una restauración del viejo que una vez estuvo allí.

— Este es…—

— Shadow the Hedgehog. — Pronuncié su nombre, adelantándome a la maestra. Al igual que hace minutos atrás, las palabras salieron de mi boca ante de pensar; era como decir el nombre de un amigo conocido, que fue olvidado con el tiempo.

— Silver, realmente me sorprende lo atento que estás hoy. — Exclamó alegre ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Leí sobre él, en… en… en algún lado. — Mentí (en parte). Puede que sí leyera sobre él años atras, pero ahora estar frente a él me era más personal, más íntimo.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo, volviendo a su clase. — Shadow the Hedgehog, agente de campo de G.U.N, lideró tropas por todo el mundo. Una vez que logró recuperar todas las gemas, él...— Mantuvo silencio por un breve tiempo. —… él tomó la decisión de erradicar a la amenaza en su máximo apogeo. —

— Y mató a gente inocente. — Cuestionó una de mis compañeras, mirando firmemente la estatua del erizo con descontento y molestia.

— Esa es una manera de verlo. — Aceptó la maestra. — Él tomó una decisión difícil en un momento difícil. Hizo lo que creía correcto. —

— ¡¿Matar a 10 millones de personas fue bueno?! — Su pregunta, alzando su voz, hizo sobresaltar a quienes la rodeaban.

— Yo creo que el tema de lo _"moral y correcto"_ lo discutiremos en otra clase. — Trató se zafarse de un tema delicado.

Volviendo a tratar de devolver el ánimo que logró momentos antes del pequeño debate, la maestra Flichert nos dio un recorrido por los alrededores del lugar.

* * *

Finalizando una parte del recorrido, la maestra Flichert nos dirigió a un pequeño centro de turistas para almorzar. Este quedaba cerca de Azure Lake, por lo que la vista del bello lago azul era una maravilla para nuestros ojos.

Dándole mordisco a la hamburguesa vegetariana en mis manos, un susurro constante apareció, pronunciando la palabra _"búscame"_ , que no dejaba de repetirse en un bucle en mis oídos. Pasando desapercibidos entre mis compañeros, y turistas, me separé de la clase sin que la mirada de nadie estuviera pendiente en mí; corrí detrás de los arboles jóvenes, florecidos y espesos, me elevé unos cuantos centímetros con mis poderes que me rodeaban con su típica aura turquesa y volé en la dirección a donde la palabra hacía eco con mayor fuerza.

Sin sorprenderme mucho, volví al altar donde el sonido de la palabra sonaba tan fuerte que tuve que taparme las orejas. Creí que venía por parte de la estatua de Shadow, pero apenas la toqué el sonido se detuvo de golpe; volvió a sonar suave como susurro, pero ahora venían de las piedras con forma de Emerald. Cerré mis ojos y toqué cada una de las _"gemas"_ en busca de alguna señal.

— Nada. — Dije, soltando una carcajada de indignación. _"Me sentía como un idiota"_.

Todo el camino que tomé hasta aquí fue sin sentido; pero todo cambió. Las piedras se agrietaron hasta romperse, develando a las verdaderas gemas en su verdadero esplendor. Su haz de luz me segó, y al mismo tiempo una sensación de cansancio y somnolencia me invadió hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

 _Ambos estábamos agotados de la dura batalla, corrí apretando el puño hacia ese erizo azabache con franjas rojas. Antes de dar un parpadeo, sentí el golpe de una patada en mi cabeza. Al mirar, él se había movido más rápido de lo que pude percibir. Explicó de su inevitable victoria, y que no ganaría de ningún modo._

 _— No me rendiré. Todo depende de mí. — Negué a permitir que me derrotara. — No puedo perder… Estoy a punto de conseguirlo. — Hice aparecer una Chaos Emerald y la levanté canalizando su energía._

 _— Chaos Control! — Pronunciamos al mismo tiempo, chocando nuestras gemas; la reacción provocó que sobre nuestras cabezas un vórtice de color purpura se abriera._

 _— Tú… has provocado un Chaos Control! —Expresaba, un poco sorprendido el erizo azabache._

 _— No permitiré que nadie se entrometa en mi camino. Cambiaré el pasado y salvaré al mundo. — Declaré._

 _— Mephiles no intenta ayudarte a crear un mundo mejor… Él está tratando eliminar el pasado. — Mis oídos oyeron esto, más no escucharon._

 _Pensé que era mentira lo que decía, una artimaña para bajarme la guardia, pero al explicarme más y más noté su sinceridad._

 _Ambos saltamos al vórtice creado a partir del coche de nuestro Chaos Control, y en ese instante pude retomar el "control" del sueño, sintiéndome con mayor libertad. Ya no me sentía como un espectador viendo una escena de una película sin poder cambiar el ángulo de visión; podía sentir como las anteriores veces donde de algún modo mis acciones eran reales, y yo trazaba un rumbo distinto a lo planeado._

 _Pensé descubriría la razón de mis pesadillas, pero como en cámara lenta, algo sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza, deteniéndome. La silueta de Shadow entrando en el vórtice se convirtió en una sombra que desapareció ante mi mirada. Giré con cuidado mi cabeza, temiendo de saber que podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que cayera por la succión del remolino._

 _— Bus… ca… me. — Pronunciaba y, como fue con aquel erizo negro pálido, no podía creer lo que mis ojos visualizaban; un esqueleto, de erizo como yo, me agarraba con fuerza, y la mandíbula se movía y de su inexistente lengua, músculos y tejidos de piel, no dejaba de vociferar de manera entrecortada que lo buscara._

 _La mano fría esquelética que me sostenía se volvió polvo, como el resto de su esqueleto. El temor que sentía hacia el esqueleto se disipó, pero ahora se volvió en otra forma._

 _Girando y girando sin control dentro del vórtice, imágenes se proyectaban fugaces por todo el espacio purpura que me rodeaba. Varias de ellas mostraban el mundo apocalíptico al que llegaba una vez que iniciaban todas mis pesadillas; otras, por otro lado, me mostraba a mí rodeado de un grupo de amigo (por la manera como me trataban) en un hermoso valle rodeado de montañas y colinas cercanas, con un suelo de color marrón a cuadros. De los "amigos" solo podía ver sus siluetas, pero de todos ello reconocí a una, al de la chica con la que soñaba despierto: "La felina lavanda"._

* * *

— ¡Silver! — El grito de una voz conocida a lo lejos desmoronó de golpe toda mi pesadilla o visión.

Dejé de girar y dar vueltas y caí de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Abrí mis párpados y me hallaba inexplicablemente de pie, agarrando con fuerzas uno de los pies de la estatua de Shadow.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Asumi temerosa, acercándose con cuidado.

Apenas posó su mano sobre mi hombro una fuerza invisible oprimió mi barriga; por mi garganta toda la comida del desayuno y parte del almuerzo se deslizó y terminó expulsada como un cohete por mi boca. Los zapatos de Asumi se ensuciaron por completo, y ella mostró una expresión de asco.

Los demás compañeros de mi clase, que llegaban al minuto, se burlaron de mí; solo la maestra tenía preocupación por mi estado.

— Silver, estás temblando. — Informaba la profesora Flichert, tocándome la frente. — Te llevaré a enfermería. — Sosteniéndome en sus brazos corrió devuelta en dirección al puesto de turistas.

Volví a desmayarme por lo que creí breves segundos y, cuando desperté, me hallaba recostado en una camilla. Vi a Asumi entrar por la puerta, cargando dos jugos fríos en sus manos; el mío era de mango y el suyo de uva.

— Lo que te pasa no es normal. — Su seriedad provocó que bajara la mirada. — Soy tu amiga, confía en mí. —

Tales palabras, con su tono de regaño, lograron convencerme de decir la verdad. Le narré a ella todo, más que a Pearl; primero pensó que todo era una broma, pero a medida que seguía narrando se lo tomó con más gravedad.

Paseándose por la enfermería, pensando, cásquelo los dedos y un aura grisácea como el color de sus ojos rodeó sus manos. Su mirada era de firmeza, pero debía intentar persuadirla de sus ideas.

— No te acerques, se lo que te propones. — Le dije sin efecto alguno. — Solo te causaré dolor. —

— No seas tonto. — Dijo, posando sus manos de lado a lado de mi cabeza. — Tus pesadillas son solo eso, pesadillas. —

— No estoy muy seguro de eso. — Insinué, sintiendo la presencia de Asumi en los rincones de mi mente con sus leves poderes mentales.

Todo parecía ir bien, sin cambios en mi ser, hasta que ella gritó de pánico. Abrí mis párpados para encontrarme que ya no estábamos en el bello lugar que visitábamos, sino en mi mundo de dolor y agonía. La luz clara y viva que entraba a través de las ventanas se apagó. En su remplazo, el brillo rojo como el fuego iluminó la habitación.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? — Preguntaba temerosa, acercándoseme.

— No, no, no…— Negaba entre balbuceos, parándome de la camilla. _"No temía por mí, sino por ella. No estaba preparada para esto"_.

— Veo que has traído a una invitada no deseada. — Declaró aquel maldito erizo que me atormentaba, dando pasos hacia mi compañera.

— ¿Quién es ese? — Señaló al erizo negro pálido. — ¿Qué es lo que eres? — Indagó otra vez, percatándose de su inexistente boca.

— Yo soy… lo último que veras. — Se acercó a ella para acariciarle su rostro, produciéndole muchas nauseas.

— Aléjate de ella, Mephiles. — Me ubiqué entre los dos, protegiendo a mi amiga.

— Te tardaste en descubrirlo. — Dio la impresión que se alegraba, delineándose una sonrisa en su hocico; como apareció de improvisto, él se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro y morado.

De pronto, el suelo tembló y se agrietó una buena la sección de tierra, que correspondía a medio kilómetro a la redonda de diámetro a nuestro alrededor, elevándose por los aires.

— ¡Asumi! — Grité cuando la tierra dejó de elevarse a una gran altura para caer a una velocidad exuberante.

— ¡Silver! — Sostuvo mi brazo, buscando alguna clase de protección (cosa que no podía darle).

A metros del suelo, cerré mis ojos; pero el choque nunca llegó y temía lo peor. Cerré mis párpados para evitar el dolor, y ahora no podía abrirlos. Temía que algo estuviera mal, pero en su lugar sentí calma. No había dolor, ardor, ni nada por el estilo; _"solo calma"_.

Este silencio de calma se rompió con una balada de rock que se alzaba en el fondo, hasta que tono se volvió ser constante. En ese punto, al fin abrí mis párpados.

— ¡¿O'Hara?! — Exclamé, sorprendido de verlo. Miré a alrededor y ya no me hallaba en la enfermería del centro de turistas, o en la misma isla; estaba en el auto del novio de mi hermana.

— Tu hermana no podía venir por ti. Cosas del trabajo. — Informó, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Asumi? — Pregunté, pero él mantenía su mirada frente al volante para evitarme. — Dime, por favor. — Suspiró ante mi insistencia.

— Sus padres se la llevaron. Comenzó a correr como loca, lanzando piedras del suelo a todo el mundo, mientras tú estabas desmayado. — Dijo, desacelerando la marcha del auto hasta que dejó de levitar, y se ubicó a un lado del camino. — ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que le pasó? — Preguntó con firmeza, posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Sí. — Respondí adolorido. — Ella quiso ayudarme, y yo se lo permití. —

— Ojalá tu hermana reconsiderada en buscarte ayuda personalizada. — Mencionó.

— Nadie puede ayudarme. — Sentí que al decir esto O'Hara se disgustaría, y así fue. Disgusto y decepción se detallaban en su rostro.

El resto del camino solo nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta ver como las luces de la ciudad se alzaban dejando atrás el atardecer que daría paso a la noche; noche que traería más pesadillas horripilantes a mi vida.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no, no olviden dejar sus reviews para mejorar en el próximo capítulo.

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima._** **;D**


	3. ¿Aceptar la Verdad?

Hola a todos. He estado un poco alejado con esta historia por algunos inconvenientes (no corten el documento original y lo peguen en una carpeta que luego no vayan a poder recordar al día siguiente que enciendan el computador); pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí estoy y espero que les guste este capítulo. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: ¿Aceptar la Verdad?**

La expectativa de que todo mejoraría unos días después del viaje de campo se desvaneció ante los hechos que me rodeaban. La buena amistad que se entrelazaba entre Asumi y yo fue destruida por mis infernales problemas. La chica amigable y solidaria que era ya no estaba; su lugar fue tomado por dolor y agonía incesante. Verla en ese estado era como verme a mí en un espejo cuyo reflejo se distorsionaba poco a poco. Ya no se mantenía pulcra y bien arreglada como le gustaba (y me corregía de vez en cuando por cómo me vestía a veces); ahora forma todo esto pasó a segundo plano, como si un buen aseo personal fuese innecesario.

Ahora ella trataba de mantenerse en silencio y sola de todo el mundo. Lo que le hice me dolía, y más cuando perdía el control y gritaba agarrándose su cabello negro al punto que querer arrancárselo.

Los únicos momentos en que hablábamos solo era por obligación a las clases que compartíamos. Ella se alejaba de mí como lo hicieron todos los demás que me tachaban de fenómeno o lunático.

Nuevamente estaba solo, y todo era mi culpa; sin mencionar que eso no era lo peor.

* * *

De regreso a la rutina amarga que era mi vida, volví a soñar de nuevo, pero con más intensidad con aquella felina lavanda; con los ojos cerrados o abiertos, la venía en cualquier parte, levantando su mano y saludándome; corriendo muchas veces a mi lado en las clases de educación física, como si de una competencia amistosa se tratase entre los dos; mientras veía televisión ella se sentaba a mi lado, en una posición que detallaba la postura de alguien leyendo un buen libro; donde sea, allí estaba para darme compañía por breves lapsos de tiempo. Era doloroso verla y no poder interactuar de forma física con ella, pero era un dolor que disfrutaba de una muy rara marera.

A sabiendas de solo una opción, no me quedaba de otra que confrontar a mi hermana y sacarle más información como mi única salida para hallar la verdad.

— Silver, ya te lo dije. Lo que te mostré fue lo único que conseguí. No hay nada más que tenga en mi poder. — Trató de convencerme con todo su esfuerzo pero, más lo negaba, yo más insistía.

— Es que no tiene sentido. ¿De dónde salió el documento? Tiene que existir un origen. — Las dudas en su obtención no se despejaban de mi cabeza, sino que la nublaban más y más.

— ¡Olvídalo! — Alzó la voz, regañándome y señalando a mi habitación para que saliera de su vista.

Traté de mantenerme firme, y no me moví un centímetro. Creí que bastaría para conseguir respuestas. Tal acción solo me condujo a recibir un apretón de orejas (dolió muchísimo) de su parte, provocándome brotar una lágrima que limpie con el dorso de mi mano. De nuevo, sin pronunciar una palabra, señaló una vez más mi habitación y esta vez decidí obedecer. De camino a mi lado pasó O'Hara y luego escuché una especie de susurro por parte de Pearl.

— No vamos a cancelar nuestra cita por él. También merecemos divertirnos un poco, para variar de vez en cuando. — Exclamó molesto.

Recordando la salida prevista de ellos, un plan se desentrañaba en mi mente. Rogaba que funcionara.

— O'Hara tiene razón, Pearl. — Me volteé, viéndola fija a sus ojos. — Ustedes siempre me cuidan y protegen. Me sentiría muy mal si no salen y hacen lo suyo. Son jóvenes, diviértanse toda la noche si es necesario. —Comenté, observando como mis palabras dieron justo en el blanco.

— Fine (bien). Confiaré en ti, por esta noche. — Aceptó sonriendo, olvidando la pequeña disputo que acabábamos de tener. — Iré a bañarme para alistarme.

— Deja que te acompañe. — La abrazó O'Hara por la espalda, acariciando su cabeza con la suya.

— Haremos más que solo bañarnos, eso te lo aseguro. — Murmuró, dándose la vuelta y besándolo en sus labios.

Yo giré los ojos, soltando un quejido de descontento por tales muestras de cariño. Sus risas no se hacían esperar ante mi reacción y, como los bromistas que se ponían conmigo, los dos besaron mis mejillas de lado y lado. Yo solté un gruñido fuerte, limpiándome. Sus carcajadas a todo pulmón disminuyeron cuando cerraron la puerta de su habitación. No me parecía malo que se besaran y todas esas cosas normales de novios; hacerlos frente a mí, a cada rato, con el fin de molestarme, ese era el verdadero problema.

* * *

Conté los minutos a partir que ingresaron a la habitación que compartían y me puse en marcha al oír las duchas de su baño privado abiertas. Entré sigiloso como un espía de G.U.N, temiendo llamar su atención con mis pasos. Caminaba en un campo minado a punto de estallar; o sobre cristal roto cuyo crujido se oiría hasta el primer piso del edificio (imaginaba todo esto como motivación).

De las cosas de mi hermana tomé su Tablet personal, aquella que usó para mostrarme lo que había averiguado, y entré tecleando su contraseña. No era complicado cuando usaba la misma para todo (mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento, todo junto). Navegando entre los documentos de su trabajo no fue difícil encontrar lo que deseaba. Nada más al abrirlo lo descubrí, y como lo presentía: Pearl no me lo había contado todo. Una parte de la descripción de las imágenes avisaba que: _"para más información, el libro puede ser consultado en la siguiente dirección…"_. Anoté deprisa la información en mi celular, percatándome que el sonido de las duchas aun fluía con la misma intensidad, dejando todo como estaba, saliendo con suficiente tiempo de sobra.

* * *

— Son $65.40 — Avisó el taxista, entregándome el escáner de retina.

— Quédese con el cambio. — Indiqué bromeando, dándole 5 dólares de propina luego de escaneado mi ojo.

— Tenga mucho cuidado. No es un lugar para un chico como tú. — Aconsejó, con la mirada atenta a su alrededor.

Nadas más cerré la puerta él pisó a fondo el acelerador, perdiéndose en segundos de mi vista. Miré el letrero arcaico de metal con bombillos de neón rojo. Sus letras grandes y en mayúsculas formaban las palabras: **_LOS NARROWS_**. Di suspiros antes de dar el primer paso para encontrar lo que buscaba.

En sí, Los Narrows eran un pueblo casi del tamaño de una ciudad pequeña que trataba de aislarse en parte del mundo exterior (se hallaba 40 minutos de la ciudad donde yo vivía), protegidos de las murallas de piedra maciza que la acorazaban. Para entrar uno tenía que pasar por un puesto de control, donde te daban una pequeña inspección a fondo. A la espera de un pase de visitantes, se me vino a la mente la manera en como desactivé con cuidado las alarmas de la casa, evitando cometer un error y que, si llegaba a activarlas, un mensaje de texto llegaría a mi hermana alertándola de mi intento de fuga. Luego de eso, no tenía motivos para preocuparme de su llegada antes de tiempo, puesto que ambos debían estar muy animados como para volver a casa temprano.

Volviendo a en sí, vi cómo me catalogaban como _"no amenaza"_ y me entregaban un pase de estadía válido por las próximas veinticuatro horas. Parecían algo escéptico de mi presencia, pero explicarles que mi intensión solo era encontrar un libro los calmó (quedaron anonadados cuando dije libro).

Caminando lejos del puesto de control, no podía dejar de notar como toda la ciudad se negaba a avanzar en pos del mundo tecnológico al que yo estaba muy acostumbrado. No había autos a la vista (no en funcionamiento); solo estaban varios destartalados y dentro se hallaba la naturaleza tomando terreno entre plantas frutales o vegetales y malezas. Por otro lado, varios edificios aún se mantenían en ruinas. Eran un recuerdo de la implacable guerra que hubo una vez y un monumento a no olvidar las víctimas de dicha tragedia.

La gente que vivía allí, con tecnología no más allá del siglo pasado, no parecía que les fuera muy mal, sino lo contrario; eran felices. Muy felices. Vi niños correr entre las aceras con tronco en sus manos actuando de espadas. Uno de ellos se calló y se raspó. Solo se limpió como si nada, riendo de las burlas de sus amigos, y continuó corriendo. Temí por él, imaginando sus heridas infectándose y su salud a empeorar dentro de días si no era curado de manera correcta.

Una pelota de beisbol calló rodando a mis pies. La tomé y girando mi cabeza noté como una chica hacía señas desde el otro lado de una valla metálica cercando un área cuadrangular. Un movimiento fuerte de mi mano (combinando una dosis pequeña de mis poderes de telekinesis) logró que mi lanzamiento fuese perfecto. Ella atrapó la pelota con su guante de cuero para dicho deporte.

— ¡Buen tiro! — halagó la joven, que volvía a su posición como pícher.

Sentí paz. Por un momento de verdad sentí paz. Me gustaba este ambiente tan simple. Por mi mente recorría la idea de quedarme aquí por un buen tiempo para...

— ¡No! — Dije.

De nuevo a la realidad, negué moviendo mi cabeza y continué mi camino. No era momento ni lugar para pensar en cuan distinto era la separación entre nuestras culturas; ni para tomar una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir y cada segundo contaba.

Siguiendo la dirección anotada en mi teléfono celular, llegué a la biblioteca. Entré sin temor alguno a pesar de su aspecto algo tétrico por la oscuridad de la noche, con un aire de misterio presente rodeándome.

Sin mentir, quedé sorprendido por la cantidad exuberante de estantes con libros, que terminaban hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba. Dando los primeros pasos un pequeño letrero llamó mi atención. En él decía: _"P.E.M de baja frecuencia activado en todo momento. Apenas salga su aparato electrónico volverá a la normalidad"_ ; terminar de leer hizo que sacará de nuevo mi teléfono.

— Rayos. — Murmuré molesto, con mi teléfono _"muerto"_ (literalmente).

El P.E.M (Pulso Electro-magnético) que se debía emitir en algún lugar, que no afectaba a las luces que iluminaban los estantes de libros, las mesas y sillones para acomodarse a la lectura, evitaría que lograra mi cometido; si encontrada algo que me fuera de utilidad podía olvidarme a la idea de capturarlo con mi cámara para luego analizarlo con calma en mi casa.

— Hello. ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Llamé frente al escritorio de la recepción a la espera de algún encargado, oyendo el _"shh"_ por parte de otros presentes pidiéndome que me callara. Me giré y les pedí sinceras disculpas.

— Bienvenido a la biblioteca municipal **_"Fourth Chaos Emerald"_**. ¿En qué puedo servirle? — Oí como preguntaba una voz que hizo erizar mis púas. Volteé y quedé petrificado, petrificado como un viejo árbol inamovible. Mi boca se movió, pero ni una palabra brotó.

— Shadow. — Pronuncié su nombre rompiendo el incómodo silencio que provoqué entre los dos. — ¿Shadow the Hedgehog? — Pregunté, viendo como el pasar de los años tuvo un efecto tardío en él; el color de su pelaje se había opacado y ahora utilizaba ropa como personas normales. De su rostro unas cicatrices que nunca sanaron deformaban su cara del lado derecho, haciendo pasar levemente desapercibida la cuenca vacía donde una vez debió estar su ojo de iris rojizo.

Su mirada seria denotaba frialdad, sin emoción alguna que pudiera expresar.

— Ese… ya no soy yo. — Declaró indiferente que reconociera su verdadera identidad. — Si no piensas decirme que necesitas, me retiro. — Dio media vuelta, listo para irse.

— No, wait! (¡Espera!) — Pedí, deteniéndolo. Oí a los presentes como volvían a pedirme que me callara por mi grito que hizo eco en toda la sala.

Volviéndome a verme con su ojo quedé otra vez sin habla. Tragando saliva, no me demoré en explicarle lo que buscaba, sobre la chica felina y la Sol dimensión.

— Se dónde buscar. — Indicó tomando rumbo.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminamos hasta la sección de historia extranjera. Rozó sus dedos por el borde de las cubiertas de pasta dura de los libros, hasta llegar a uno con unos símbolos desconocidos. Lo tomó y sin decir nada me lo dio en mis manos.

— Creo que...

— Hey, Darhk. — Llamó un muchacho humano, alto y caucásico, interrumpiéndolo. — No olvides terminar de acomodar los libros del cuarto piso. — Avisó. Shadow asintió cortes.

— Si necesitas anotar algo del libro, allí hay papeles y lápices. — Señaló, informándome. Dando unos pasos para irse se detuvo en seco, girando y viéndome devuelta. — Aun sabes cómo escribir, ¿verdad? — Su pregunta me incomodó un poco, ya que su compañero (o jefe) soltó una carcajada que trató de ocultar de mi vista.

Sin responderle nada le di la espalda, con el libro en mano, me fui casi a zancadas a sentarme lejos de allí e iniciar mi lectura (Sí, ya todos los trabajos se hacían de manera digital, sin la necesidad de escribir demasiado; pero aún era molesto pensar que creyeran que eras un analfabeta).

— Bien, descubramos quien eres hermosa gatita. — Pronuncié con malicia y con una sonrisa delineada en mi rostro; y pensar en cómo lo dije provocó en mí que la sangre se me hirviera, apenándome.

* * *

 _"Bostezo, bostezo, bostezo"_. Ahora lo único que lograba era bostezar ante el cansancio que me suplicaba que cerrara por un momento mis párpados y, le permitiera por el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche, dormir una merecida siesta. Pero no. No podía darme ese lujo, considerando lo poco que había servido las extenuantes horas de lectura ininterrumpida que me propuse hasta encontrar la verdad.

Mi plan inicial era solo era pasar las hojas del libro con rapidez hasta encontrar la imagen que se pareciera a la felina lavanda que interrumpía muchos de mis sueños; el problema radicaba en que en una buena parte del libro se encontraban a cada rato fotos, ilustraciones en borrador o dibujos a color de princesas (y príncipes). Cada una de ellas narraba el lapso de tiempo en que estos, durante su guardia, protegían las gemas que daban equilibrio a su mundo; detallaban cómo utilizaron ese poder para mantener la paz, o iniciar pequeñas guerras para evitar otras aún más grandes y devastadoras, evitando así que su mundo colapsara de maneras horripilantes.

Estaba al borde de rendirme y olvidarlo todo.

— Sea lo que sea que buscas. No lo encontrarás en ese libro. — Oí sobre mi hombro, lo que me sobresaltó.

— ¡Shadow! — Vociferé, escuchándose por todo el piso (si no era más). A diferencia de las veces anteriores, no oí ningún el típico _"shh"_ para que me callara.

— Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre. — Dijo entre los dientes, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

— Bien, Darhk. — Articulé su _"nombre"_ sin mucho entusiasmo, manteniéndome a la defensiva. — ¿Por qué crees que no encontraré nada allí? — Pregunté, ya con un tono más calmado y menos reacio a su actitud de indiferencia.

— Ese libro es viejo. — Inquirió, observando y ordenando otros en el carrito que transportaba.

— ¿No es obvio? — Indagué sarcástico, pasando las páginas de modo acelerado.

— No me refiero a eso. — Trató de explicar, quitándome brusco el libro de mis manos. — Lo que quiero decir es: ese libro e años publicado antes de la persona que buscas.

— ¿Tú la conociste? ¿Sabes quién es? — Pregunté entusiasta.

— Sí, la conocí. — Con esa respuesta, mis ánimos se elevaron.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Sonaba aún más entusiasmado, ansioso de lo próximo que diría.

— No... No lo recuerdo. — No le creí cuando escuché dicha contestación, pero su expresión era más que clara; era verdad. — Hay mucho que ya no recuerdo. — Miró melancólico al suelo.

Cualquier pista sobre la felina se desvaneció, pero ahora no todo estaba perdido. Otras dudas podían ser resultas.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Pregunté, esperanzado encontrar más respuesta a inquietudes que aún me enloquecían sobre él. _"El mundo lo creía muerto, pero yacía frente a mí probando lo contrario"_.

Su mirada se apartó de la mía. Su cuerpo soltaba pequeños espasmos de inconfundible temor.

— Cuéntame cómo fue, por favor. — Pedí casi suplicando.

Esta vez él me miró fijo a los ojos, y el suyo seguía encontrándose desprovisto de cualquier brillo.

— La versión corta — Tomó una silla y se sentó. —: La guerra nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Después de los ataques de Black Doom a la Tierra, todos pensaron que el planeta estaba listo para el siguiente nivel; muy equivocado estábamos. Ellos llegaron, atacaron, mataron, etc. Sus armadas eran implacables, y la piedad no existía en su vocabulario; no existía distinción entre adultos, niños o bebés. Todos éramos objetivos de erradicación. — Posó su mano sobre su rostro, del lado deforme, con respiración agitada. — Aun con ayuda de los Wisp, quienes al saber la situación que nos torturaba nos apoyaron por una vieja deuda que tenían muchos años atrás por el tonto Faker azul, seguíamos sin poder ganar. _"Eran demasiados poderosos"_.

— ¿Por eso tu…? — Quise señalar el punto álgido que la historia de mi tiempo debatía como correcto o incorrecto, más levantó la mano para que guardara silencio.

— Los Metarex se apoderaron de varias Emeralds. Creíamos que las querían para obtener alguna clase de poder ilimitado, como lo hacían muchos villanos en este mundo para su ejército y demás. Logre infiltrarme en una de sus bases principales, no sin al menos 500 bajas necesarias para distraerlos. Con mucho sigilo (aprendido de una vieja amiga muy íntima), me moví de habitación en habitación hasta que llegué a la sala donde eran custodiadas las Emeralds. Muchas de ellas eran falsas, pero igualaban casi hasta el 50% del poder de una verdadera. Miré las gráficas en las pantallas holográficas y, sin necesidad de entender su lenguaje extranjero de garabatos, supe la verdad: las corrompieron para no ser utilizadas nunca más. — Apretó los puños en señal de ira ante ese recuerdo. — Sin ellas no había modo de vencerlos.

— Shadow, lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque era lo correcto.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Shadow! — Alzó la voz, furioso, tirando de lado el carrito de los libros.

Eso no bastó para saciar su furia. Se agachó, sostuvo la base del estante de libros y lo tiró de un solo movimiento. Su respiración se mantenía agitada.

— ¿Por qué odias ese nombre? — Mi pregunta avivaba la furia en su ser.

— ¿Odiar? Lo aborrezco. — Respondió apretando su mandíbula. — Ese nombre solo trae devuelta las memorias de los inocentes que maté con mis propias manos. — Puso frente a mi rostro sus manos, casi al punto de golpearme, y estas temblaban sin control. — Aun sabiendo las consecuencias de usar las Emeralds, no pensé en otras opciones; canalicé toda la Chaos Energy de las gemas a través de la Master Emerald y liberé la Chaos Blast más poderosa que alguna vez existió...

— Llevándote contigo a 10 millones de vidas en el proceso, destrozando a la vez parte del planeta. — enfaticé, haciéndolo decaer. — ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

— Mi hipótesis más cercana: mi cuerpo se separó en moléculas, pero una leve fuerza los mantenía unidas. — Entrelazó sus dedos como explicación. — Durante más de 50 años me sentí atado a poca Chaos Energy que aun rodea a este mundo. Fui fantasma a la deriva. No hubo lugar para mí en el cielo ni en el infierno. Ese fue mi castigo. — Sonó como alguien religioso, cosa rara en él. — Cuando volví, todo era demasiado distinto. Todo era muy tecnológico y avanzado para mí. Muchos me vieron, pero nadie me reconocía. Soy una reliquia cuyo destino debió ser la muerte. — Suspiró un poco, tratando de no perder la cordura. — He querido creer que la elección que hice fue la correcta, pero veo los rostros de todas las víctimas; me juzgan con razones suficientes para odiarme; oigo sus gritos de suplicas mientras mi Chaos Blast incinera sus cuerpos hasta volverlos cenizas.

Terminó de narrar los terribles hechos que acontecieron un siglo atrás. Su ojo solo detallaba a una pobre persona deseosa de no volver a recordar.

— Esta noche me has querido preguntar muchas cosas, pero tratas de evitar la más importante. — Enfatizó luego del pequeño silencio entre los dos. — Y la respuesta es sí. Te recuerdo, Silver. — Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral al pronunciar mi nombre. — Nunca nos hemos visto o interactuado en toda nuestra vida hasta este momento, más puedo recordar que una vez tu y yo nos enfrentamos por las manipulaciones de un ser terrible.

— Mephiles — Pronuncié su nombre con ira.

— Exacto. — Dijo, asintiendo. — El tiempo se encarga de arreglar los errores que se cometen. Donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte. — Esa frase, dicha en un tono de frialdad que le quedaba perfectamente, fue como una puñalada a mi corazón. — Cambiamos las cosas para bien, pero hay consecuencias que se deben reparar aunque duelan. Tu mundo de caos desapareció y esta guerra fue el preciso de eso. Ahora, tú y yo no somos los únicos seres que pueden alterar las cosas. Puede ser que… ¿tal vez aun el tiempo no ha encontrado su curso correspondiente? O peor, ¿alguien más ha logrado alterarlo?

Comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada después de hacer una pregunta que era todos menos graciosa. Temblé ante esas risas que brotaban de su boca.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la parte más graciosa de todo esto? — Se formó un gesto de seriedad nuevamente en su rostro, deteniendo sus carcajadas y remplazando su sonrisa. — Creo que toda esta vida, toda esta realidad, no es más que una ilusión.

— Eso es absurdo. Esta realidad es verdadera; no un es holograma y nosotros no somos sujetos de pruebas.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? Tus palabras ni siquiera pueden convencerte a ti mismo — Detallo, señalándome con el dedo mis dudas. — No puedes dejar de ver un futuro distinto en tus sueños. Hechos que nunca sucedieron son tan nítidos en tu mente que los confundo con recuerdos vividos. Sientes que vives en una realidad de la cual piensas que no perteneces; y lo sé, porqué así me he sentido los últimos años desde que volví a la vida.

Quedé mudo, sin nada de declarar. Sus palabras sonaban tan honestas, y tan fuera de cordura y lógica. Dos partes de mí luchaban por aceptar lo que decía o solo negarlas. Sentía mi cabeza al borde de estallar.

Mi única opción, le di la espalda y empecé a alejarme de él.

— Si no quieres creerme ese es tu problema. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es aconsejarte. Algo está a punto de pasar, y solo tú puedes percibirlo en su totalidad. En tus manos yace la llave que salvará o destruirá está el futuro de tu mundo. — Escuché a mis espaldas y me detuve.

— Tú solo eres alguien que se castiga por sus actos, escapando a una fantasía donde sueñas con reponer dichos errores. Tratas de justificar que todo esto es culpa de alguna fuerza mística que manipula los hilos del destino, negándote a continuar una vida normal. — Dije, sin volverme a verlo. — Quiero creer que soy especial como dices, pero es mentira. Soy solo un chico tonto que no entiende cuando detenerse y solo causa problemas a quienes tratan de ayudarlo a reponerse.

Sin más, me alejé de él. Bajé las escaleras casi saltando los escalones. En segundos ya estaba en el primer piso. Sin aun las ganas de irme, tomé asiento en la silla más cercana.

— Nada es real. Todo es solo un producto de mi imaginación. Solo necesito ayuda médica. Posiblemente en mi familia hubo casos de delirios en mis antepasados, y yo tuve la gran suerte de heredar dichos genes. — Dije susurrándome esperando creer mis palabras. — Ella no existe. Nunca lo ha hecho. Solo soy un tonto que necesita una novia con la que pasar los ratos y posiblemente iniciar mi vida sexual (aunque solo tengo 13 años). — Seguí diciéndome dando pequeños golpes a mi cabeza.

 _¿Realmente aquí me guiaban las dudas y mi deseo por la verdad? ¿Conocer a un pobre soldado cuyas acciones lo volvió alguien delirante era la recompensa al final del camino de mi búsqueda? ¿Tantos problemas me he causado por historias absurdas que mi mente debatía por creer?_

Todo lo anterior descubierto podría ser verdad, ¿pero en que me serviría? Saberlo no ha aliviado mis dolores ni angustias; las ha avivado aún más.

— Tal vez… no. No creo que…— Planeaba mi próximo movimiento, esperando que funcionara. — Lo mejor es que olvide todas estas idioteces. — declaré, parándome de la silla.

Salí de la biblioteca, y mi teléfono sonó al instante muchas veces. Todos eran notificaciones de muchas llamadas perdidas, notas de voz y notas holográficas de mi hermana, con un ceño fruncido de rabia del que nunca le había visto expresar.

— I'm dead (Estoy muerto). — Dije con escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda.

* * *

Sentándome a un lado, a la espera del taxi, borré una a una todas esas notificaciones que me pronosticaban lo que hallaría apenas llegara a casa; pude percatarme que una de ellas no era de mi hermana, sino de Asumi. Estando solo en la entrada de Los Narrows, lejos del puesto de control, no me preocupaba si alguien más lo escuchaba.

— _"Silver, ayúdame. No dejo de ver a esa cosa que vimos en la expedición en todas partes. Necesito que…"_ — y su mensaje continuaba por más y más minutos; y en un punto nuevamente volvía a repetir las mismas palabras, pero con un tono de voz más melancólico al borde del llanto. Inmediatamente la llamé, pero no hubo señal del otro lado; solo estática se oía.

 ** _Temía por su salud; y más cuando de la estática se formó una macabra risa familiar para mí._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así, no olviden dejar sus reviews para mejorar en los próximo capítulos (ya solo faltarían dos).

 ** _Sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto (y pronto significa quien sabe cuándo) en el "Capítulo 04: Caída al Abismo"._** **;D**


	4. Caída al Abismo

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este Fic. Es, sin duda, más largo que los anteriores y no encontré (a mi gusto) en que parte dividirlo. Sin más de hablar, a leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Caída al Abismo**

Respirar, respirar, respirar; mi único pensamiento yacía en tan natural acto de mi cuerpo. Frente a la entrada de mi edificio, yo no tenía el valor para entrar. A medida que la distancia en el taxi se acortaba entre Los Narrows y mi ciudad, miedo invadió mi interior. Creí tener el valor de enfrentar a mi hermana, debatirles que mis actos tenían sentido y que no merecía su reproche; pero no, comencé a temblar como un cachorro que teme a la reprimenda de su dueño luego de cometer alguna tontería.

Sonó mi teléfono. Otro mensaje de Pearl se agregaba ya al buzón de voz casi al tope de su capacidad. Esto último lo adivinaba, sin sacarlo de mi bolsillo; si no era ella quien me llamaba a esta hora posiblemente se trataba de Asumi con las pesadillas interminables que yo le traspasé semanas atrás.

Asustado, entendía que ahí parado no solucionaba nada. Entré con pasos cortos, saludé al guardia y esperé la llegada del elevador; entré y presioné el botó que me llevó hasta mi piso, donde caminé sin levantar la cabeza. Me sabía el camino de memoria, y solo frente a mi puerta levante la mirada. Puse mi mano en el pomo, viendo de frente los números 2006 que enumeraban el apartamento; de ellos un láser escaneó mi rostro, otorgándome permiso para entrar una vez finalizado su programa de reconocimiento.

Empujé la puerta y vi a Pearl con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido del que, en toda mi corta vida, jamás le había visto.

— Buenos…— me detuve, tragando saliva — ¿…días?

— Estoy así — mostraba como rozaba por milímetros su pulgar con dedo índice de su mano izquierda — de perder el control. ¿Dame una excusa muy buena para lo que hiciste?

— Yo necesitaba respuestas. — Dije, sin mentir ni ocultar nada. Ya no quería más mentiras.

— ¿En serio? — arqueó una ceja. — Causaste que mi corazón estuviera al borde de estallar al llamarte y no contestar mis llamadas; y no encontrarte una vez que volví a casa, ¿solo por una estúpida respuesta?

— Sí. — Respondí con la cabeza agachada.

— ¡Yo pude ayudarte! — Gritó enojada.

Una especie apretujaba mi pecho. Comenzaba a sentirme molesto.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste al ocultarme información? — Refuté, diciendo esto entre los dientes.

— Yo pensé que…

— Sí, exacto. Pensaste. — Enojado, la miré con crudeza.

Aquella cosa que apretujaba mi pecho quería salir de una.

— Pero recuérdalo: ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE! — Grité con furia, señalándola con el dedo.

Vi cómo se quebró mentalmente ante mis palabras, y yo ya estaba arrepentido de haberlas dicho. Algo en mí, un monstruo durmiente, me hizo decir esta barbaridad, más no podía sacar excusas tan vagas. Lo dicho, dicho estaba.

El ardor del jalón de oreja me sacó del trance. Mi hermana lloraba a cantaros, con su rostro furioso empapado en lágrimas. Me llevó a mi habitación, abriendo de portazo. Me tiró a mi cama, por poco chocando contra la pared.

De mi armario cogió un cinturón (o correa) y me miró con aquella expresión de enojo desatado.

De movimiento me quitó mis pantalones y me volteó sobre la cama, con mi parte trasera expuesta. Pude detenerla antes de que me diera el primer golpe, con esa parte de cuero, usando mis poderes; pude congelarla hasta que el enojo se le pasara y yo estuviera a salvo; pude simplemente protegerme con ellos, creando alguna especie de escudo cinético sobre mi trasero; pero no, dejé que me flagelara.

Soltaba mis gritos de ardor y dolor con cada latigazo que recibía. Era raro, pero el dolor era menos terrible que el influido en mis pesadillas. Agradecía que los apartamentos fueran silenciosos gracias a sus paredes, porque de otro modo ya tendría a nuestros vecinos entrando a la fuerza, preocupados de mis gritos.

— ¡Pearl, basta! — Oí a todo pulmón a la entrada de mi habitación, superando mis gritos.

Ella no se detuvo de castigarme hasta que O'Hara la tomó de su brazo.

— Déjala. Lo merezco. — Declaré tratando de aguantar el llanto, limpiando la mucosidad que se diseminaba por mi nariz. — Los desobedecí en vano. Todo lo que hago solo les causa daño a quienes amo.

Logré pararme con la sensación de mis piernas romperse. El ardor en mi trasero se intensificaba; caminé hasta ella y la abracé.

— Yo no merezco tu amor y protección. Yo no te merezco. — Dije, ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de llorar de verdad.

Toda mi vida, Pearl ha sido la persona más importante y no merecía lo que dije. Hasta sentía odio a mí mismo por tratarla de ese modo.

No esperaba que mis palabras borraran mis pecados, o que la ablandaran; oí como chocó la hebilla de mi cinturón contra el suelo, seguido de un cálido abrazo. Miré a los ojos y aquella furia que antes estuvo se esfumó, dejando solo remordimiento por sus actos.

Ambos lloramos esperando que todo lo malo de esa madrugada se borrase antes que llegara el amanecer.

* * *

— Trata de descansar. — Pidió Pearl, besando mi frente.

— Pearl, yo…— me detuve, pensando bien lo que diría.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, temerosa.

— Necesito que me llevas a ver algún experto. — Agaché la cabeza con pena. — Ya no quiero seguir con todo esto. No estoy llegando a nada.

— Creo que unas cuantas sesiones de terapia con el psicólogo podrán…

— No. Nada de terapias. — Interrumpí, empuñando mis manos. — Quiero algo que me haga volver a quien era antes, sin importar lo que sea. — Dije decidido.

— Silver, no creo…

— Por favor. Lo necesito, Pearl.

— Creo que tendré que hacerte caso esta vez. — Sonrió, abrigándome con mis sabanas. — Te quiero, mi dulce caballero plateado.

— Ya no tengo cuatro años. — Refunfuñe.

— Discúlpeme, Sir Galahad. — Hizo una reverencia, riendo.

— Nunca debí disfrazarme de caballero. — dije, cruzando mis brazos, viendo a otro lado.

— No digas esos. Te veías en aquel entonces tan adorable. — Pellizcó con delicadeza una de mis mejillas.

— Es verdad. Lastimosamente mi espalda quedó hecha trizas por que no te querías bajar de ahí en todo el día. — Dijo O'Hara, entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Era Halloween. Pensé que así conseguiría más dulces. Pero no niego que fuiste un estupendo caballo. El más leal de todos. — Bromeé, sacando sonrisas.

Minutos atrás era duramente castigado (con causa justificada) y ahora reíamos nuevamente. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que estábamos así de calmados.

Los dos salieron de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la tranquilidad y calidez se esfumaron.

Él hizo acto de presencia; no física, solo espiritual. Fingí que no lo sentía, que estaba dormido para evitar su crueldad hacia mí.

— _Si de verdad estuvieras dormido, estaría oyéndote suplicar que te despierte._ — Declaró, con eco revotando en las paredes.

— No pienses en él. No pienses en él. — Susurraba, negándome a su presencia.

— Me gusta tu familia. Se mantienen tan unidos como en nuestro mundo. Me pregunto si él tuvo que obligarla a que lo amara. — Expresó malicioso.

Quise indagar aquella afirmación, pero pasó a segundo plano de inmediato. Mis párpados se cerraban fuera de mi voluntad. Caí en un sueño que consideraba letal.

* * *

Desperté en lo que parecía una bodega vieja, sucia y fría. No tuve tiempo a detallar más mi alrededor al escuchar unos gritos. Mi pelaje se erizó al reconocer de quien era esos gritos de auxilio.

— Te tengo, Pearl. — Oí emoción de victoria.

Corrí veloz a donde provenían los gritos. De golpe, me encontré con ese chico humano con el que mi hermana hizo un trato en este mundo; la agarraba, tapando su evidente desnudez.

— Mis amigos te están esperando. — Dijo él, riendo.

— Ya no quiero seguir. Ya no puedo. — Suplicaba, sin rendirse de soltarse de él.

— Bueno, no te voy a obligar a nada. Lástima que tu hermano no recibirá la medicina que necesita. — Dicho esto, mi hermana quedó quieta. Sus ojos quedaron casi en blanco. — Buena chica.

— Suéltala, Adam. — Se oyó gritar detrás de nosotros.

Giré, y al ver la silueta naranja sonreí.

— O'Hara, mi impertinente compañero. — Declaró Adam.

— He dicho que la sueltes. — Repitió con más firmeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — Preguntó él sarcástico, acariciando el rostro de mi hermana.

— Sería una lástima que los altos mandos descubrieran que varios los suministros de comida han sido dados a mujeres a cambio de _"trabajos nocturnos"_ , y algunos forzados. — Amenazó firme, mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos había fuego encendido a punto de desatarse.

— Tantas mujeres pasaron por lo mismo, ¿Por qué ahora decides hablar? — Preguntó, pero O'Hara fijó su vista en mi hermana sin responderle. — Oh, ya veo.

Adam la soltó, tirándola hacia O'Hara como un trapo sucio. Gracias a sus reflejos ella no cayó al suelo (por poco).

— Recuérdalo: ella sigue siendo mía. — Se lamió los labios, viendo a mi hermana con una sonrisa morbosa. — Te veré el viernes. Ponte algo cómodo.

Los dos vieron como salía de allí, dándole instrucciones a sus amigos que buscara a otra chica para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche.

— Vámonos de aquí. — Sugirió él.

Mi hermana asintió, poniéndose la camisa que él le entregó para cubrir su cuerpo.

Pensé en seguirlos, pero todo se evaporó en una neblina casi negra. Sentí que me ahogaba ante su espesor, y agradecí que se disipara. Ahora estábamos en el apartamento que compartíamos en ese mundo; ella ya estaba lista y mejor arreglada, con jeans cortos y una blusa café sin mangas.

Veía como O'Hara me inyectaba algo. Tocó mi frente con la palma de su mano y retiró el trapo sobre mi cabeza y lo remojó, ubicándolo a su posición original para bajarme la fiebre. Era raro que esta vez yo observara los recuerdos en vez de estar presentes en ellos.

— Dos dosis por día por la siguiente semana y no habrá que preocuparse por él.

— Gracias, O'Hara. — Sonrió, arrodillándose a mi lado (la versión joven de mí que no parecía tener más de 6 años). — No tengo como pagarte lo que hiciste.

— Creo que tengo un modo. — Se agachó a su altura, acercó sus labios y besó a mi hermana.

Ella quedó muda, sin palabras que responder ante aquel acto.

— Te he visto desde que llegaste y te deseo. — La agarró por detrás de su cabeza y oprimía su rostro para poder besarla de modo forzoso.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó ella, abofeteándolo. — Has sido bueno conmigo, pero no quería que te dieras esas ideas de mí.

La dulce mirada de O'Hara desapareció, volviendo a la de furia que mostró en la bodega.

— ¡Dormías con esos tipos!

— ¡Para proteger lo único que amo! — Explicó, señalándome. — Él es mi hijo ahora.

Nuevamente hubo silencio entre los dos.

— Si así lo quieres. — Se levantó, no sin antes tomar los frascos con la medicina y las jeringas.

Saliendo del apartamento, Pearl suplicaba en el pasillo que no se fuera; que entrara devuelta con ella. Él dudó por un segundo, y de mala gana entró y cerró de portazo. Vi como la versión joven y enferma de mí se movió un poco, diciendo palabras inentendibles. O'Hara se calmó y puso de vuelta las cosa que tomó al lado del yo joven.

— Yo sé que eres un buen tipo. Podemos conocernos mejor antes de…

— Tres meses hablando son más que suficiente. — Declaró, metiendo las manos bajo la blusa de ella. — Vas a ser mi novia, ¿entiendes?

— Somos de la misma especie; somos animales antropomorfos ¿Qué pasa si yo llego a quedar…?

— Silver tendrá un hermano con quien jugar; y no hablemos de Adam y sus amigos, dejaran de jugar contigo. — Explicaba, comenzando a desprenderla de sus prendas. — Solo entrégate a mí.

Cerré mis ojos, negándome a creer lo que vi. Esperé gemidos u otra especie de sonidos cuando se intimaban; en su lugar, oí risas de repente. Abrí los ojos con un poco de temor de hallarme con una escena no clasificada para mi edad; pero no. Era _"bello"_ el panorama.

— Es bueno tener a un nuevo miembro en la familia. — Dijo la versión joven de mí, abrazando a O'Hara.

— Gracias amiguito. — Lo levantó y posó sobre sus hombros, riendo.

— Silver, lleva esto a ducto de desechos. — Pidió mi hermana, dejando un balde a la entrada de la puerta. — Cuidado te caes. No quiero que apestes como una alcantarilla.

— Sí. Mamá. —dijo el pequeño yo, sonrojándose. — Quise decir, Pearl.

Mi hermana me besó y el yo joven salió cargando con sumo cuidado ese balde donde los desechos corporales de nuestros cuerpos lo llenaban casi al borde.

— Parece que no se molestó como creías. — Dijo O'Hara fuera de mi presencia.

— Si supiera la verdad, no te vería de la misma forma. — Refutó Pearl, barriendo el polvo acumulado del piso.

— Yo no quise…— Entristeció, con la mirada fija en al suelo. — No me gustó que me trataras como si fuera Adam.

Dando una pequeña vuelta, mi hermana levantó su rostro. Sus ojos denotaban una calidez que lo animó.

— Oye, no importa. — Dijo ella, acariciando su rostro. — Yo entiendo mi lugar.

— Solo te pido que me ames.

— Y eso haré. Tú… tenías razón. — Sonrió, besándolo suavemente.

— Puaj. Qué asco. — Dijo el yo joven, entrando. — No me gusta los besos de boca.

— Eres muy joven para entender amiguito. — O'Hara sacudió las púas de mi cabeza, despeinándome un poco.

Por momentos, el brillo en los ojos de mi hermana se apagaba y resplandecían al ver a O'Hara. Debía dudar de que significaba realmente él para ella; tal vez solo apiadaba de sus sentimientos y en un mundo devastado en caos debía aferrarse a alguien que pudiera protegerla de los males de la propia gente.

* * *

Mi respiración era agitada. Mi cuerpo se encontraba empapado de mucho sudor. Desperté de improvisto y mi primera acción fue pararme aprisa y correr a la habitación de mi hermana y su novio. La puerta se encontraba abierta, sin seguro. Entré con cuidado y los vi dormir acurrucados.

Miré a O'Hara y los recuerdos de aquel lugar me hacían sentir repulsión hacia él. Sabía que todo era falso, pero la sensación de obligar a mi hermana amarlo me volvía loco creer que pudo pasar aquí mismo. Desde que mi hermana me lo presentó yo siempre le he tenido apreció a él. Nunca me trató mal o me miró de una forma que me hiciera creer que no le agradaba mi presencia. Así como mi hermana tomó el papel de mi madre en mi vida, él era un buen remplazo a mi padre ausente. A los dos les tenía mucho aprecio, y no dudaría en decir estas palabras si mis padres decidieran volver de su expedición en una de las estaciones del A.R.K, pidiéndome ir con ellos, mil veces escogería a Pearl y O'Hara.

Allí, con esa duda en mi mente, me di cuenta que esto era lo que él quería. Después de todo, su juego era tan simple.

Volví a mi cuarto y encendí mi computadora. Borré uno por uno los archivos de mi investigación sobre la posible princesa de la Sol Dimensión, lugar del que parecía provenir la felina que me visitaba de forma misteriosa; y no solo la borrada, los destruía de forma que yo no pudiera volver a recuperar la información más adelante; y, por último, tomé en mis manos la hoja en la que la dibujé la primera vez que vi su bello y dulce rostro.

Al darme vuelta, nuevamente ella se apareció envuelta en un aura en llamas. Alargaba su mano, como si me pidiera ayuda. Alargué mi mano y, al borde de tocar sus dedos, me detuve.

— Si eres real, perdóname. — Arrugué la hoja hasta volverla una bola. — Eres una ilusión y yo no puedo atarme a ti.

Giré y tiré la bola al caneco de la basura. Al voltear ella ya no estaba. Sentí mi corazón ser apuñalado con una daga, más no me arrepentí de lo que dije. No podía atarme a ella, por mucho que quisiera y deseara. _Era hora de continuar._

* * *

— Buen trabajo, Silv. — Expresó alegre mi profesora.

El timbre sonó y su clase terminaba. Todos cogimos nuestras Tablet y salimos en busca de nuestra siguiente materia que nos tocaba.

Tres semanas de paz y tranquilidad. Todo volvía a como era antes. Ése Mephiles no había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida y daba gracias a la recetes medicas del psicólogo que halló que mis síntomas eran tratables con un par de pastillas; solo debía tomarlas el tiempo necesario (de por vida. Lo haría para alejarlo a él de mí).

Paseando entre los pasillos, vi a mi dolida compañera.

— Asumi. — la llamé. Ella fingió no oírme y se alejó más. — ¡Espera!

Corrí evitando tropezar con a otros estudiantes que buscaban sus salones, alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo.

— No me toques. — Dijo histérica, temblando como gelatina.

Dolía aun ver que su estado era igual a ese entonces, sin oportunidad de desaparecer. Miré sus dedos y sus uñas, mordisqueados se notaban; ni siquiera los zapatos combinaban.

— Quería darte esto. — Saqué de mi bolso lo que fue mi salvación.

Vio el tarro de pastillas. Confundida, me miraba sin entender.

— Me han servido para dejar de ver esas pesadillas. — Expliqué.

— Silver, eso no son pesadillas. Son…

— Si lo son. Eso es todo lo que tienes que creer. — Declaré firme, interrumpiéndola.

Sonrió de inmediato, se tomó dos y se las tragó de golpe sin beber agua. Se fue al momento en que el timbre marcaba el inicio de la nueva clase. Yo me dirigí a mi salón correspondiente, y algo en mí temía de haber hecho algo incorrecto.

— _No debo preocuparme. Esas píldoras no pueden hacer daño._ — Dije a mis adentros, fingiendo tranquilidad.

* * *

— Ya llegué. — Avisé al entrar al apartamento.

— Silver. — Dijeron Pearl y O'Hara a la vez.

Dejando mi morral en el sofá, fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de jugo. Al volver, ella lo revisaba.

— ¿Y tus pastillas? —

— What? — Fingí sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta.

Quité el morral de sus manos y lo revisé mostrándome temeroso. Solté un quejido de molestia, tirándome al sofá cruzando mis bazos.

— Se me cayeron o alguien me las quitó. — Dije, siguiendo la farsa.

Si le decía que la verdad, me matarían por darle de manera indebida medicamentos a Asumi.

Pearl soltó un suspiro. Se retiró de mi vista por unos segundos, antes de volver con un frasco nuevo en sus manos.

— Trata de no perderlas. Son caras. — Me dio pequeños toques en la cabeza con su índice derecho.

— Lo haré. — Sonreí, ganándome su confianza.

Aliviado de cualquier sospecha, le narré mi día sin guardarme nada (exceptuando el encuentro con Asumi). Mis compañeros ya no me trataban tan mal por como actuaba semanas atrás; una que otra burla aún se escuchaba a mis espaldas, pero era algo por lo que no me disgustaba.

Finalizada la cena, los dos me desearon buenas noches en mi cuarto; se fueron felices de verme tan alegre. Apenas cerraron las puertas, un frío que creí nunca volver a sentir retornó. Negué, tomando una de las píldoras y abrigándome bajo las sábanas.

— Tres semanas. — Su voz hizo eco por las cuatro paredes. — ¿Disfrutaste las vacaciones?

No dije nada ante su pregunta. Susurraba, casi en rezos, que no cayera en el error de hablarle. Todo el avance en dejar toda esta locura atrás se iría a la basura si abría mi boca para contestarle.

— Háblame, Silver. — Exigió, alzando la voz. — Las conversaciones necesitan al menos dos personas para que tengan sentido.

Seguí mudo, temblando. Esta vez, el frío del ambiente parecía perforar mi piel como pequeñas agujas.

— Bueno, comenzaré yo. — Indicó. — Tu creencia a mi ida fue asqueroso. Verte tan feliz me revolvía las entrañas, pero debía esperar. Solo cuando te sintieras seguro, yo volvería a atacar.

Se detuvo de su discurso. Dando pasos en círculos, la madera del piso crujía como si se quebrara ante un peso desorbitante sobre ella.

— Sobre Asumi…— Soltó una pequeña carcajada que rompía mis tímpanos. — A ella nunca dejé de visitarla. Ha sido entretenido atormentarla en ese mundo. Tú mundo. — Se jactó, riendo de nuevo.

Una fuerza hizo volar mis sabanas lejos de mí. Traté de mantener los párpados cerrados, pero estos se abrían sin mi consentimiento. Mis ojos quedaron fijos en Mephiles.

— Quiero que vuelva el chico atormentado que me daba bonitos actos de diversión. Aquél que, por recibir ayuda de sus seres queridos, condenó a su amiga a abrir la caja de pandora que es tu mente, lo que le causará un destino muy, muy cruel.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer para lastimarme ya; y ella dejará de verte. — Murmuré en un tono poco audible, sabiendo que _"él"_ me oía sin importar lo débil que hablara.

Agarró mi cuello con poca fuerza, acercando su rostro al mío.

— _"¿Eso crees?"_ — Indagó su tétrica voz a un lado de mi oreja, erizando mi pelaje.

Tomé con rapidez el frasco de pastillas y quise buscar cobijo en su efecto curativo; pero algo estaba mal. Abrí mi boca lo más que pude en contra de mi voluntad; una mano invisible forzaba mi mandíbula hacia abajo y con mi otra mano, que sostenía el frasco, vertí más de la mitad de las pastillas en mi boca. Tragué de golpe y mi respiración comenzó a cortarse; no pasaba por mi garganta tal cantidad. Todo se volvía de un tono negro, con Mephiles quieto como si nada.

Sin recibir burla, insulto u otro juego de palabras manipuladoras de su parte ante lo que pasaba, caí de rodillas ante la asfixia que me mataba. Perdía el conocimiento y la oscuridad me proclamaba como suyo.

* * *

Vomité todo lo que tuve en mi estómago. No vi las pastillas por ningún lado en aquel carcho de jugos gástricos y comida a medio digerir. Cerré mis párpados un momento y levanté la cabeza. Rogué deseo que al abrir los ojos me encontrara en casa; siempre olvidaba que rogar no servía de nada.

— He vuelto. — Dije, apretando mis puños y desquitándome con el suelo.

Solo me detuve al sentir el ardor en mis manos de dar tantos golpes, dejando marca en el piso.

Comencé a caminar cerca de los bordes de los ríos de lava que recorrían toda la ciudad. No tenía intención de ir a ningún lugar, los problemas me hallarían tarde o temprano; solo era cuestión de esperar.

Me senté y _"admiré"_ las nubes carmesíes que igualaban el aspecto de la sangre, opacando el cielo azul. Duré horas ahí sentado (o eso creía) con la vista fija en el cielo hasta que alguien me sujetó de la mano. Traté de forcejear un poco como instinto, no reconocí de inmediato quien se atrevía a tocarme.

— Silver, Soy yo. — Su voz entrando por mis oídos me hizo abrazarla.

Fue duro no reconocer que era Asumi. Este lugar me hacía desconfiar de todos, y dudar si se trataban de verdad de ellos. Todos eran la ilusión de recuerdos de una experiencia que jamás existió en mi vida (o desapareció por mis actos según Shadow); Pero ahora, para bien o para mal, tenía a un aliado de mi lado. Caminamos a un lugar más concurrido, buscando cobijo en su gente; gente que, como yo, no tenía esperanzas.

Asumi no se separó de mí en ningún momento. Este mundo le aterraba, sin importar las muchas veces que dijo que ya lo había visitado (según me iba narrando; no concebía cordura suficiente para adaptarse a los horrores post-apocalípticos).

— Estoy harta de todo esto. — Decía, limpiándose las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su sucio rostro.

— Dímelo a mí. — Con tono burlón traté de sacarle una sonrisa, pero fue en vano.

Caminamos entre refugiados que llevaban cuerpos sin vida en carretas metálicas hasta la orilla. Estos eran arrojados sin oración, acto fúnebre o algo que se les pareciera a los ríos de lava ardiente, volviéndose cenizas al instante; no tenían valor para ellos enterrarlos.

Asumi señaló un edificio lejos de nuestra área. Caminamos hasta allá y entramos. La apariencia por dentro y por fuera hacía difícil deducir si se caería en cualquier momento o en años futuros.

Una vez adentro, pareció que ella conocía el lugar. Debajo de montículos de escombros insertó su mano, sacando un cuchillo largo.

— Quiero morirme. — Dijo, viendo al cuchillo con emoción; posándoselo cerca de su cuello, temí que cometiera una locura.

— ¡No digas eso! — Grité histérico, quitándole el cuchillo.

Lancé el arma punzante lejos de nosotros. La vi con seriedad, dándole una reprimenda con la mirada. Ella volvió a llorar, abrazándome con fuerza.

— Ya no puedo más con esto. Solo quiero que todo acabe. Quiero despertar y todo vuelva como antes. — Declaraba, estrujándome.

— Eso no pasará. — Dije serio.

No pude mentirle. Una parte de mi suplicaba en darles palabras de aliento, que todo mejoraría; pero no. Dolía menos decir la verdad que darles falsas esperanzas.

— Hoy te vi feliz. ¿Las drogas no estaban ayudándote? — Indagó, soltándome del abrazo.

— Es porque es lo quería él que yo creyera. Que ya no estaba a tu merced. — Respondí melancólico.

Luego de eso, solo hubo silencio entre los dos. No pronunciamos ni debatimos ningún otro tema de nuestro dolor ante este castigo no merecido. Por su lado, ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, recostándose en el suelo y parándose al momento; hasta que minutos después se recostó contra una pared inclinada; con toques al suelo como indirecta, me senté a su lado.

Tratando en vano de dormir, cerramos nuestros párpados en busca de paz.

Un disparo resonó cerca de nosotros. Nos paramos temblorosos, limpiándonos una gran cantidad de polvo que se acumuló en nuestros cuerpos; parecía que estuvimos días acostados, pero solo fueron segundos; duramos más cerrando los párpados que abriéndolos.

Salimos a ver qué pasaba, algunos soldados revisaban el área. Uno de ellos se percató de nosotros y se nos acercó; yo pasaba desapercibido ante su mirada, su atención se fijaba en ella. Algo en esos ojos verde de tono opaco me daban mala espina sobre él.

— Ellos son tus padres. — Sacó y mostró una foto.

— Sí. — Respondió sin titubeo.

Él guardó la foto y, sin decir una palabra, la agarró brusco de su cabello. La arrastró sin mucho esfuerzo, soltando risas ante la resistencia de mi amiga. Quise ayudarla, pero ese tipo me dio un golpe con la empuñadura de su pistola, dejándome mareado. Una vez que mi vista se restauró, sin sensación de vértigo o mareo, y sin ver doble, corrí hacia ella. Los soldados apuntaban sus armas a Asumi y a su familia; ellos temblaban a sabiendas del destino que pronto se les avecinaba si no llegaba a tiempo.

— ¡No, déjenla! — Dijo uno de sus familiares.

Tratando de pararse para acompañar a mi amiga, recibió un puñetazo que dejó su boca ensangrentada. Ira se acumuló ante la indiferencia y burla de los hombres armados.

Sin poder llegar, otro soldado me dejó fuera de combate golpeándome nuevamente con su arma.

— Quédate atrás. No pongas en riesgo a los que amas. — Avisó una voz conocida.

Alcé la mirada y, aún borrosa mi vista, supe que era O'Hara a quien pertenecía la silueta naranja que percibía. Quise quitarlo de mi camino, y a todos los que se interpusieran, con mis poderes, pero olvidaba todo el tiempo lo inútil que resultaba. Nunca servían estos en mis pesadillas, y ahora era un buen momento para recuperarlos y no estar sin ellos.

— Como marca la ley, por robar provisiones toda su familia será ejecutada. — Daba aviso con un micrófono Adam, que exponía sus palabras por todo el campo de refugiados como un recordatorio a quienes no seguían las reglas.

— Dejen vivir a mi hija. Solo a ella. — Pidió la madre, arrodillándose y abrazando a su hija.

El soldado que tomó a Asumi la alejó unos cuantos pasos de los demás. Ella alzó la mirada, viéndolo directamente al rostro, quedando aterrada. No es que estar en esa posición era algo por lo que alegrarse, pero la actitud que expresaba cambio radicalmente. Parecía que vio al demonio mismo.

Ella me miró con sus ojos, apagados de todo brillo; balbuceó unas palabras que no llegué a oír, pero si a entender. Era una despedida de su parte; pero no logré reaccionar a tiempo.

— La ley es la ley. — Desenfundó su pistola y, jalando el gatillo, disparó directo en la cabeza de Asumi con una precisión implacable.

Su cuerpo cayó ante mi vista en cámara lenta, soltando una nube de polvo al chocar contra el suelo. Sin demorarse, los demás soldados dispararon limpiamente a los otros cuatro familiares; sus gritos de agonía se cortaron bruscamente, cayendo como simples sacos de carne. Charcos de sangre se formaron bajo sus cuerpos, manchando los pies de sus ejecutores.

Quise gritar, más no pude; quise atacarlos a todos y hacerlos pagar, pero seguía inmóvil; quise hacer tantas cosas y mi cuerpo seguía sin obedecerme.

El que mató personalmente a Asumi giró y sonrió al verme. Logré entender el terror de ella (más del que era). Quien la mató directamente fue Mephiles, con un cuerpo que no era suyo. Me miró con una expresión de satisfacción en sus ojos, transformándose a su forma de erizo normal (si normal significaba aterrador), levantando los brazos a la espera de mi reacción. Mi cabeza ardía, lista para estallar por toda la furia acumulada; sin pensar nada, logré utilizar mis poderes (por suerte, para variar) y comencé mi ataque. Levanté sin problemas muchas pequeñas piedras y las lancé como proyectiles; impactaron y dejaron noqueados a los soldados que rodeaban a Mephiles; ninguna le dio él porque quería ser yo quien tuviera el privilegio de destruirlo.

— ¡Maldito! — Grité impactándole mi puño en su cara.

Era raro recordar las películas sobre la historia del boxeo que nos enseñaban de vez en cuando las clases de historia, y educación física a la par, en ese preciso momento. Mis puños no dejaban de cesar sobre su cara y pecho; ganchos izquierdos y precisos dejaban marca en su rostro.

Mi golpe final, con toda mi fuerza, penetró su cráneo como gelatina, manchándome de una sangre negra como la brea o el alquitrán que comenzó a recorrerme por todo mi cuerpo sin control; se deslizaba como una serpiente y se enroscaba como tal, reteniendo mi cuerpo.

Cada una de mis extremidades estaban sujetadas a su voluntad. Una pequeña parte de la sangre se desprendió y de esta un nuevo cuerpo se formó. Mephiles sonreía con su inexistente boca.

— Saluda Asumi de mi parte. — Expresó, lanzando un golpe a mi rostro.

Todo se volvió negro por un segundo, y de golpe desperté. O'Hara me sujetaba con mucha fuerza en una posición idéntica al de mi pesadilla; Pearl frente a mí sostenía una inyección lista para aplicarla en mi brazo; sus ojos solo destellaban miedo hacía mí, miedo que no creí posible ver.

Ella, todavía temerosa, acercó la aguja e introdujo en la vena de mi brazo. Negué tratando de evitar que fuera vertido en mi cuerpo quien sabe que calmante, pero fue tarde.

— Ya puedes soltarlo. — Informó, sacando la aguja.

— No creo que sea bueno. Es mejor esperar que…

— Suéltalo. — Interrumpió a O'Hara, con voz firme.

Miré a mí alrededor una vez libre, tapándome la boca; todo era daños y más daños. Mi habitación ya prácticamente no existía; las ventanas de cristales blindados yacían agrietadas y listas para romperse. Las paredes tenían huecos del tamaño de mis puños, manchados con sangre; el piso manchado con el vómito revuelto de las pastillas sin deshacerse.

Comencé a llorar, suplicando en mis pensamientos más profundos que ya se detuvieran lo que me pasaba. Fingí que todo esto solo era una ilusión fantasiosa creada por mí, entrando en una especie de burbuja en la que me sentía cómodo; el solo necesitó explotarla para quebrarme de nuevo.

Un cálido abrazo a mis costados me distrajo de mi ingenuidad; Pearl y O'Hara me estrujaban, soltando pequeños sollozos. Sin mi hermana, y su novio que ya era un pilar fundamental de mi vida, yo no sé cómo lograría soportar todo esto. Y entre tanto amor caí rendido por el efecto de la droga que se disipaba por mis venas; _"sin sueños o pesadillas que conspiraran en mi contra, por una noche me sentí en paz"._

* * *

El sonido del despertador no paraba de sonar, retumbando como un martilleo en mi cabeza. Al abrir mis párpados noté que ya no se hallaban Pearl ni O'Hara a mi lado, solo unas sábanas que imitaban su calor. Me paré con calma y, un poco asustado caminé a la cocina por instinto. Sin tener que entrar podía escuchar la voz de O'Hara tratando de calmar a mi hermana.

— Tarde o temprano lo sabrá. — Decía él firme.

— No me importa que lo sepa. — su voz denotaba angustiada. — Temo por como reaccione.

Sin esperar más, entré. La sorpresa hizo que mi hermana dejara caer su taza favorita de café. Me dolió porque fue un regalo de mi parte cuando tenía yo dos años de edad.

— Silver, siéntate por favor. — Pidió, acercando una silla.

Obedecí, mirándolos.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaron para ir a la escuela? — Se quedaron callados ante mi duda. — Sé que estoy mal, pero mantenerme encerrado no ayudará…

— ¿Por qué nos mentiste? — Preguntó mi hermana.

— Yo no mentí. No tuve pesadillas las últimas tres semanas. Pensé que…

— No de eso. Sobre las pastillas. — Aclaró.

— Yo…

— Se las diste a Asumi. — Dijo O'Hara, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? — Pregunté; no pude (o no quise) mentirles.

— Su madre nos llamó. Nos dijo que Asumi… que ella…— Pearl se tapó la boca, ocultando sollozos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Sabiendo la respuesta.

— Ella murió. — Dijo O'Hara, terminando lo que mi hermana no pudo.

— Su madre cree que murió de sobredosis por las pastillas, y quieren culparte. — Pearl temblaba dándome esta noticia.

Entrelazaba sus dedos y los movía con locura. Su mente no podía digerir la idea que yo ser el asesino de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron de su muerte? — Pregunté.

Los dos quedaron consternados por presentar más interés en lo que le pasó.

— Su madre escuchó gritos en la madrugada. Entró a su cuarto para hallarla muerta. — Detallaba. — No quería decírtelo de una vez. Era una buena amiga tuya y necesitaba buscar una forma suave de infórmatelo sin que te hiciera daño.

— A-su-mi. — Pronuncié su nombre entre tartamudeo, reproduciéndose su muerte en mi pesadilla una y otra vez. _"Ella murió por mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa"_.

* * *

Su funeral fue algo sencillo, demasiado para mi gusto. Su cuerpo fue velado unas cuantas horas antes de su entierro tres días después de la noticia de su defunción.

Gracias a la autopsia, declararon que su muerte no se debía a las pastillas ni nada cercano. Les aterró encontrar la misma herida de un proyectil de bala sin entrada ni salida en su cerebro. No entendía cómo podía suceder algo así; les atribuyeron dicho misterio a sus leves poderes psíquicos (querían quedarse con el cuerpo de ella para más análisis, pero la familia declinó molesta).

Yo sabía que esa no era la verdad de su muerte. Yo estaba detrás de todo; todo fue mi culpa y no tenía a nadie con quien compartir esto.

— Te estaremos esperando en el auto. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. — Dijo mi hermana.

Unos pasos se alejaban y otros regresaban.

— No sé si algo de lo que diga pueda ayudarte, pero quiero que sepas que no debes dejar que esto te traume. La muerte es algo natural. — Trató de consolarme O'Hara a su modo.

— ¿Y si no es así? — Le indague, viéndolo directo. — ¿Y si todo fue porque no tuve la fuerza de cargar mi dolor en solitario? Ella trató de ayudarme y la condené. ¡Yo soy el asesino! — Grité cayendo de rodillas.

— Puedes pensar eso todo lo que quieras, pero no lo eres. — Buscó de nuevo la manera de sentirme menos culpable. — El chico que veo diariamente en el apartamento es alguien alegre, bueno e inocente. No puedo negar que en los últimos meses ha comenzado a cambiar de manera abrupta, llenándose de una paranoia incontrolable a todo lo que lo rodea. Está alerta a cada instante, como si viviera en una zona de guerra o perseguido por el peor monstruo. — Narraba a detalle la transformación que he vivido. — Pero sea lo que sea que tienes, sea lo que sea que te aterra hasta el cansancio, podemos superarlo junto; pero nada cambiará si no vuelves a confiar en nosotros.

— Yo… no puedo. — Me negué verlo a la cara. — No quiero que mi hermana ni tú salgan lastimados.

— Impedir que te ayudemos también nos hace daño. — Desanimado, me dejó solo.

Así, de rodillas, quedé un par de horas (dos como mucho), leyendo una y otra vez la inscripción del nombre de mi amiga en la lápida junto a los deseos de que estuviera en una mejor vida en el más allá.

— _"Es curioso. Tu última compañera también murió frente a tus ojos. Desapareció en el aire"_. — Su voz infernal retumbaba en mi cabeza.

—Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? — Dije a Mephiles, sin apartar la mirada de la tumba. — Ya no hay manera que tu logres destrozarme más. No más. — Lo amenacé, sin respuesta alguna de su parte.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca a mi lado, pero eso ni me inmutó. Mis pensamientos estaban claros. Oí los gritos de mi hermana, que me cogía del brazo y me arrastraban lejos de su tumba.

Quería quedarme y compartir el destino de Asumi. _"Al menos ahora ella descansaba en paz"_.

* * *

Fue raro que los días que siguieron al entierro no tuviera ni una pesadilla, con una calma aterradora; más los llantos de Asumi comenzaron a reproducirse a donde fuera que caminara, de improvisto. Pearl ni O'Hara se apartaban de mi lado, exceptuando la escuela. Allí, todo parecía normal; nadie parecía volver recordar o pronunciar el nombre de Asumi en sus conversaciones. La habían olvidado en cuestión de días, como si su existencia fuera nula; excepto en mi mente, donde su llanto sonaba con más fuerza borrando los buenos momentos que pasamos como amigos inseparables (muchos compañeros decían que, si hubiéramos sido de la misma especie, nos habríamos emparejado).

Las pesadillas, volviendo a hacer estragos en mi mente, me alejaron de todos los compañeros que pensaron que mi época de locura había terminado y susurraban a mis espaldas culpándome de la muerte de Asumi; y lo peor es que no sabía si lo decían de verdad, o eran las visiones de mis pesadillas que se fusionaban con la realidad y buscaban que perdiera el control. Era duro darme cuenta que ya no tenía verdaderos amigos en realidad. Nunca me había sentido tan solo en medio de cientos de personas en mi vida.

Y no hablemos de donde vivía. Pearl y O'Hara volvieron a perder la fe en mi recuperación. Me hablaban solo lo necesario, con todo lo que insistí en que no intervinieran ahora no tener palabras de aliento de su parte hacia todo más duro. Me labraba un destino amargo, y lo viviría así si eso los protegía.

Sentado en mi habitación, Mephiles de nuevo apareció. Verlo tan victorioso, feliz de mi dolor hervía mi sangre. Mi habitación se transformaba como un portal, llevándome a ese mundo en llamas.

— Estoy harto de ti. — Declaré, parándome. — Te destruiré, te mataré.

— No eres bueno matando cosas. No pudiste con el Iblis Trigger. — Dijo, con un tono de amargura.

— No sé ni me importa que es eso. — Insinué apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo? Saber la verdad de la antigua vida que moldeaste a tu gusto.

— El mundo del que provienes era un infierno. Yo salvé a ese mundo. Tú no deberías existir. — Esa última frase fue el detonante de mi ataque.

Salté sobre él y le daba puñetazos en ambos lados de la cara; con una mano lo ahorcaba y con la otra lo atacaba veloz. Los moretones se hacían evidente rápidamente, pero él solo reía; su risa me volvía más loco y agresivo.

— ¿Crees que eso me matará? — Indagó, soltando carcajadas. — Cuando falles, le haré daño a los que quieres como se lo hice a Asumi.

— No dejaré que le hagas daño Pearl; a ella ni a nadie más. — Expresaba, dándole golpes entre cada oración.

Mis puños comenzaban a mancharse con su sangre negra y espesa.

— No necesito hacerle daño a Pearl. Tú mismo lo estás haciendo de manera excelente. — Dijo. Yo negué, sin entenderle.

Una vez más lo golpeé, y un flash me cegó con su luz blanca. Tiré golpes al aire como defensa de cualquier ataque de su parte. Dichos golpes solo fueron detenidos por una sólida pared que reconocí al tacto.

Recuperado de mi visión cegada, quedé mudo al borde del llanto; di pasos negando lo que había hecho. Jugó conmigo todo este tiempo, logrando su objetivo.

— ¡Silver! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! — Escuché a mis espaldas.

Tirándome a un lado, lejos de Pearl, O'Hara comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios.

Su rostro estaba morado y golpeado, con los ojos en blanco, y en su pequeño cuello se notaban las marcas de mis dedos ahorcándola; toda mi enfrentamiento y mi falsa victoria sobre Mephiles no fue que una burda manipulación de su parte para logar la amenaza de la que tanto se jactaba. Al final, fui yo quien terminó lastimándola. Sus palabras se hicieron realidad.

Ver como O'Hara no dejaba de darle respiración de boca a boca y oprimir su pecho para devolverla a la vida me mantenía petrificado; no me acercaba igualmente, sabiendo como él reaccionaría ante lo que creyó que le hice.

Casi perdí toda esperanza hasta que oí como mi hermana tosía pequeñas gárgaras de saliva combinadas con sangre. Su llanto hizo que querer darle un abrazo, agradeciendo al cielo por permitirle aún vivir.

— No te me acerques. — Me pidió ella, ocultándose entre los brazos de su novio, buscando protección lejos de mí.

— Yo no quería. Yo…

Fui interrumpido con el suelo temblando con mucha fuerza; Pearl ni O'Hara se inmutaron del temblor. Las luces parpadeaban casi al borde de quemarse; voces, como los gritos comunes de mis pesadillas se oían fuera del apartamento. Corrí a la ventana de mi habitación. Desde afuera, a grandes alturas muchas grietas de gran tamaño se formaban en los lugares más pintorescos de mi ciudad. Dentro de esta, imágenes borrosas se reproducían como una película. La más cercana a mi posición, a unos metros de donde yo observaba todo esto, me mostraba una serie de imágenes singulares: Una muchacha de pelo corto rojizo, con atuendos particulares de una princesa extranjera, sostenía en sus delicadas manos una llama; un erizo azul la animaba, con las palabras _"just smile"_ (Solo sonríe).

Sopló la princesa con delicadeza; la llama se apagó, trayendo consigo la oscuridad dentro de la grieta.

Tan rápido como aparecieron, las grietas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro atrás. No escuchaba gritos, sustos ni nada por el estilo. Solo yo fui el único que lograba ver este espectáculo.

— Me he vuelto Loco. Estoy loco. — Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

Reía y reía, no de felicidad o alegría; reía porque al fin acepté que mi vida ya no me pertenecía. Todo esto fue consecuencia de actos que hice en pos de un mejor mundo.

Reí, perdiendo la noción del tiempo; reí hasta que unos hombres con uniformes blancos me sostenían de mis brazos y otro me punzaba con una aguja mi cuello; reía hasta que todo se volvió negro. Reí aun en mis pesadillas.

* * *

Mi hermana me miró una vez más, soltando una sonrisa leve en su rostro lastimado por mí; la puerta se cerró, y sus pasos se oían alejándose poco a poco hasta ya no escucharse nada más.

La habitación era acolchonada, con una ventana blindada con barrotes de energía eléctrica. En una de las esquinas se encontraba un inodoro y un lavamanos; una cortina se hallaba a su lado, perfecto para cubrirme de cualquier vista; en especial, porque encima de la puerta de la entrada se hallaba una cámara de seguridad que apuntaba a mi cama y grababa todo el lugar.

Dejando que las pastillas surgieran efecto en mí, me senté al borde de la cama simple con sábanas blancas que combinaban con la habitación.

No tuve tiempo de acomodarme a mi nuevo hogar al ver como todo comenzó a incendiarse, quemándose en cuestión de segundos. De la cama no quedaba más que su esqueleto de soporte metálico; las paredes perdían su pintura, derritiéndose y el brillo de las baldosas del suelo se opacaba con el hollín del humo.

— Silver. No hay pastillas ni medicamentos suficientes para borrarme de tu mente. — Apreté mis puños al oír su voz.

— Mátame de una vez. — Le pedí con voz decaía, rindiéndome a luchar en su contra.

De la nube negra que se formaba por el fuego tomó un color morada, transformándose él a su forma corpórea.

— A ti no puedo tocarte, aún. — Informó posando su dedo cerca de mi sien. — Has visto lo que está pasando, y solo cuando la realidad esté al borde del colapso te mataré con gusto. — Detalló, dando pequeños giros a su dedo; sentí la impresión de que mi cráneo comenzaba a partirse en pedazos, y mis ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas como pelotas.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— Tú lo sabes bien, Silver; Shadow te lo contó cuando fuiste a la biblioteca. Tú y tus amigos me erradicaron de la línea temporal, pero como ya lo dije: solo tú podrás ser herido. — Su voz sonaba ansiosa por esto último.

Su mano se transformó en una especie de espada e hizo una marca alrededor de mí, y de la cama en el suelo, encerándome en un cuadrado.

— He viajado entre momentos de esta nueva realidad solo para llegar contigo. Incluso visité a nuestra querida gata en llamas y la quise ahogar con mis propias manos. — Lo miré asustado, pero él frunció el ceño con mucha rabia. — Lástima que no podía quedarme con ella. Un minuto más en ese tiempo y habría perecido.

Alivio pasó por mi mente; alivio al saber que esa chica no estaba sufriendo como yo ahora. Mephiles se percató de esto y apretó su mano, lo que provocaba que mi cabeza volviera a sentirse aplastada.

— Vamos, dilo conmigo — Tomó una bocanada de aire enorme por su nariz. —: **¡Buenos días, Crisis City!** — Se reía a todo pulmón, con el terreno que delimitó con su espada bajo mis pies desapareciendo; caí gritando, chochando contra los muros de pierdas del centro psiquiátrico hasta llegar al subsuelo y oír mis huesos crujir; las criaturas infernales, Iblis Biter e Iblis Taker, aparecieron de la nada y se acercaron con ferocidad al verme indefenso; mostraron sus dientes y se soltaron a sus instintos, desgarrando mi carne.

— **¡AYÚDENME!** — Gritaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía. Mephiles solo disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento, flotando encima de las criaturas. — **¡AYÚDENME!** — Seguía suplicando, con menos miembros unidos a mi cuerpo, con la sensibilidad al máximo de cada mordida que me era dada.

 ** _¡Realmente necesitaba que alguien me salvara!_**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les gustara. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, así podré traerles mejores historias.

Nos veremos próximamente en el final titulado **_"Capítulo 05: The End of Time"_**.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. ;D


End file.
